¡Quiero un bebé!
by Pyb World
Summary: Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

_Summary: _B_ella desea tener un bebé, Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasara? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

**¡Quiero un bebé!**

* * *

Miré a Bella. Últimamente estaba muy callada desde que volvimos de nuestra luna de miel en la Isla Esme, no hablaba mucho y su mente andaba por otro lado, puede que en las nubes, pero quién sabía. Eso es muy típico en ella, pero era raro ni que mis besos la sacaran de esa cárcel que tiene por cerebro silencioso.

Ahora estamos en nuestra nueva casa no tan lejos de la mía, la cual fue un regalo de bodas por parte de nuestra familia entera. La casa era justa para los dos, pero tenía una habitación extra, la cual obviamente estaba vacía, esa alcoba me traía un extraño presentimiento, no era por nada que estuviera en ese lugar. Por lo que supe fue idea de Alice crearla.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, por unos momentos pensé que piensa en ese chucho que tiene como mejor amigo y que tanto intento para quitármela. La cual no sería una mala idea, ya que no falta mucho para su transformación, a la cual, yo me sigo oponiendo rotundamente.

—Bella —la llamé, sin embargo su mirada seguía pegada en la pared blanca y sin decorar de la sala, donde se supone que mirábamos una película juntos, a lo que terminé mirándola yo solo por lo que veo—, Bella —llamé por segunda vez, solamente que ahora más fuerte. Bien, no le obligaría a salir de sus pensamientos si no quería.

Me levanté del sillón , muy lento para mi condición de vampiro y olí la deliciosa sangre de Bella, que juro que si no hubiera estado listo para la ocasión que tenía sed y estaba cerca de ella, me habría lanzado encima suyo por el monstruo que llevo en mi interior. De seguro mis ojos estaban negros y mis oídos solo podían oír el latir de los corazones que estaban a mí alrededor.

Sin debatirme más entre quedarme a cuidar a Bella y entre cuidarla de mí mismo, salí corriendo de la casa lo más rápido que pude, para dirigirme directo al bosque extenso y largo. Entre las ramas y arbustos verdes con algo de nieve se encontraba un animal que me gustaría probar de su sangre. Un puma. Mí favorito. Aumenté la velocidad y al poco tiempo tenía el despreciable animal entre mis pálidas manos, luchando por liberarse de mí agarre, pero paró cuando clave mis colmillos en su piel peluda y ahora muerta. La sangre del animal corrió por mi garganta, suave, caliente, deliciosa, perfecta. Dejé caer el animal seco a mis pies.

Por suerte ya sabía cómo no mancharme después de esto.

Me dispuse a encontrar otra bestia por estos parajes o un ciervo por lo menos para saciar la sed que aún me invadía y mantenía mis ojos negros… Pero me paré cuando escuché los pensamientos de Jasper. Por alguna razón no escucha los de Alice Cullen y eso si que era extraño y diferente, ya que la pequeña de mí hermana siempre andaba pegada a prometido.

Al poco rato tenía a Jasper en frente mío, con sus ojos opacos en negro de sed. Jasper si que debería tener hambre, o por lo menos eso me dicen sus ojos, los cuales junto a sus pensamientos supe que no mentían.

Me quedé callado un rato para ver que le pasaba, pero por su cabeza solo pasaba Alice y más Alice. Era una guerra de Alices que se debatían entre si, cada recuerdo era tan vivido que por un momento se me fue de la cabeza que Alice no estaba con nosotros.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunte, la preocupación en mi vos por mí familia no la pude contener.

Jasper rió y cuando me iba a responder un ciervo pasó a nuestro lado, distrayéndolo tanto a él como a mí.

Los dos salimos corriendo en la búsqueda de aquel condenado animal que terminaría en las manos de uno de los dos, pero no sobreviviría, no tenía más opciones que la muerte, pues ambos caminos eran mortales. Cuando capté su olor más fuerte, corrí más rápido que él, pero fue demasiado tarde, Jasper se lo vació en un santiamén y se limpió un poco de sangre que cayó por su boca con la manga de su camisa.

Alice lo mataría cuando lo viera.

—Nada ha pasado —respondió a mi pregunta anterior. Se rió un poco al ver mi cara de desconcierto—. Solo he venido a cazar con mi hermano ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —no respondí— ¡Ha! y se me olvidaba, Alice me dijo que te contara que ira de vacaciones y que me despida por ella.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —pregunté claramente confundido porque Alice haya dejado a Jasper en paz por la simple razón de que ella era unida a él.

—Me contó que quería ir sola. Sin compañía —respondió mirando al bosque, de seguro estaba otro animal cerca por nuestros alrededores—. Yo solo pude aceptar. No me gusta hacer cosas que a ella no quiera y menos obligarla.

—¿Y qué dices sobre eso? —apunté a su camiseta blanca manchada por sangre de ciervo. El dirigió su mirada a donde apuntaba mi dedo y luego rió un poco de lado.

—También puedo tener un poco de libertad sobre la moda ¿No? —reí junto con él, en estos momentos me sacaba un poco de tensión sobre el grave problema de que tenía Bella.

Escuché el latido de otro animal, esta vez era de un lobo, pero no de esos que son amigos de Bella, no, este era de un tamaño normal, por lo que me decía su corazón, estaba corriendo para cazar, pero no sabía que esta vez sería el cazado.

Salí corriendo a su búsqueda, lo encontré persiguiendo un ciervo, el cual derrumbé y dejé botado mientras me abalanzaba contra el lobo y le clavaba mis colmillos en el cuello… Cuando hube terminado fui con el otro animal que aún no perdía su calor corporal y me lo tomé de un sorbo. Ahora estaba satisfecho.

Sin aguantar un rato más alejado del amor de mi existencia, me fui a mi casa, a la más grande velocidad que haya ido jamás. Llegué en poco tiempo y escuché como mí Bella estaba en la cocina, preparándose algo para comer ¿Qué sería? Por el olor que expandía, se podría decir que era pan tostado.

Si yo fuera humano me hubiera encantado el olor, pero por ahora era simplemente repulsivo.

Entré a la casa y luego a la cocina, donde Bella me daba ligeramente la espalda, la abrasé y le planté un beso en su sedoso cabello. Escuché su risa angelical, lo que me hizo muy feliz.

—Edward... Tengo que hablar contigo —eso me quitó la sonrisa en una milésima de segundo. La giré con mis manos y la miré a la cara buscando que todo esto fuera una broma, por desgracia no lo era, pero no debo precipitarme a cosas que aún no me han dicho.

—¿De qué quieres hablar amor? —pregunté mientras la tomaba en brazos y la dirigía a nuestra cama matrimonial, se sentó en ella y yo a su lado. Tomé sus manos y miré esos ojos chocolates que tanto amo.

Su rostro se sonrojó y miró al suelo, avergonzada. Esas eran buenas señales, me quería de hablar de algo que la incumbía a ella y no a nosotros.

Suspiré aliviado.

Pero algo dentro de mí seguía esperando lo peor ¿Qué es lo peor qué puede pasar?

—Quiero tener un bebé —soltó con las palabras atropellándose unas contra otras, sus ojos seguían clavados en el suelo como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un pecado. Las manos le temblaban un poco. Tomé su cara y la elevé para que mirara a la mía, no entiendo que de malo tenia adoptar a un niño.

—¿Para qué te avergüenzas? Tendrás lo que quieres —sus ojos se iluminaron, pero no por mucho tiempo—, solamente dime donde quieres que sea la adopción e iremos los dos a buscar el niño o niña que quieras.

Su ceño se frunció. Lo que me confundió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Eso era lo que ella me estaba pidiendo, que adoptáramos un niño ¿O no?

—Creo que no lo has entendido —respondió, me dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejo—. Quiero tener un bebé que sea mío y solo mío, pero que también sea tuyo… De alguna forma —mí corazón frío, el que se supone que estaba parado, se movió un poco.

—... —no contesté, sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mí cerebro y se repetían como máquina trabada por lo vieja y usada que estaba. Ella quería tener un bebé que creciera en su interior, pero yo no podía darle eso. Tenía que idearme un plan... ¡Ya se! —¿Estás segura de lo qué me estas pidiendo? —ella asintió—. Bien, espera aquí, yo veré como esto se puede solucionar.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, salí corriendo de mí casa a la de la mi familia, necesitaría ayuda para este trabajo y por mi mente se cruzaban dos nombre que me ayudarían a terminar con este dilema de Bella, aunque la idea me duela en el fondo de mí corazón, esto es lo que ella quiere y tendrá.

Esos dos nombres giraban y giraban en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

_Jasper, Jacob, Jasper, Jacob. _

Era un círculo vicioso que no podía parar.

Jasper me ayudaría con sus poderes para convencer al chucho, quién era el único que podía permitir tocar a Bella y haga todo lo que ella quiera sin pedir de más, de que tuviera una luna de miel con mí Bella por una semana.

Sí, en mi plan estaba Jacob porque era el único que podía complacer las necesidades de Isabella Cullen. Jasper me ayudaría a convencerlo, pero de seguro lo convencería sin los poderes presentes. No era preciso leer su mente o sentir sus sentimientos para saberlo, solo bastaba con ver como miraba a Bella.

Les daría un mes como máximo, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo alejado y sin mí Bella, les compraría unos boletos a la Isla Esme, de nuevo, y todo estaría listo para la segunda luna de miel de Bella. Me dolía el simple hecho de pensarlo, saber que él la tendría como suya, en sus brazos y haciéndola suspirar su nombre… Pero bien sabía que Bella me amaba más tanto como yo a ella. Nada podía cambiar eso.

Llegué a la casa y entré de golpe, varios me preguntaron qué pasaba, pero no respondí a ninguna de sus preguntas porque ahora no era el momento para responderlas. Eso sería para luego.

Justo cuando estaba por subir las escaleras caí en la cuenta de la decisión de Alice de ir de vacaciones sin Jasper. No era algo de simplemente ella, sino que también era algo de Bella, algo que ambas habían planeado a nuestras espaldas... Esa pequeña duende lo sabía todo y no me dijo nada, de lo contrario, decidió escapar de los problemas.

Que tramposa.

Subí las escaleras al cuarto de Jasper y Alice, entré de golpe y me encontré con que mí hermano estaba... ¿Leyendo? Bueno, eso era raro, tal vez era por la falta de su amada por la cual estaba haciendo eso, qué más da, necesito su ayuda.

—Jasper —susurré para que nadie más en la casa me escuchara— ¿Me ayudaras en una cosa? —él asintió sin saber que le proponía—. Lo que necesito son tus poderes, o sea a ti. Ven vamos, saltemos por la ventana que no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que vamos a hacer.

Los dos saltamos por la ventana sin hacer el menos ruido.

_¿Qué es lo qué pasa hermano?, __p_reguntó mentalmente Jasper.

Solo le respondí en una palabra penetrante:

—Jacob.

* * *

_Lo siento si este no era el fic que querían leer, pero haré lo mejor posible para que no desilusionen, porque creo que después de este habrá que hacer una secuela, solamente si es que ustedes quieren._

_En fin, nos vemos. Solamente este capítulo ha sido subido para mejorar la ortografía considerablemente._


	2. ¿Me perdonas?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary: Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**¿Me perdonas?**

* * *

_Bella Pov_

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que ni casi me di cuenta, cuando después de dos días sin ver a Edward después de que le dije que quería tener un bebé mío, del que por cierto todavía quiero, y pensé que le hice daño… Hasta ahora que espero afuera de mi casa para que Jacob me lleve a mi segunda luna de miel.

Pero ahora era totalmente diferente.

No me acuerdo como fue que ocurrió que acepté la propuesta que me hizo Edward después de aparecer.

Fue como si algo más fuerte que yo me obligara a aceptar tener un hijo de Jacob y tampoco sé cómo fue que Jacob aceptó verme una vez más antes de que me convirtiera en un vampiro, ya que le sigo haciendo daño por casarme con Edward y aún así quería estar a mí lado.

Al principio, cuando Edward me contó la idea de que yo tuviera algo con Jacob, la idea me pareció tentadora, pero luego maldije a mi hormonas disparadas y me negué rotundamente, no quería lastimar al amor de mi vida por irme con otro por el solo capricho de tener un bebé, pero luego lo pensé mejor y vi que no era nada malo tener un bebé de Jake, la cosa era que no quería que me tocara, me sentiría sucia.

Creo.

He tenido tiempo suficiente como para pensar en un plan, que Jacob me tocara una sola vez y nada más, no quería nada más que eso. Esa idea se componía en que sacaría cuentas de cuando era el día perfecto para quedar embarazada sin hacer varios intentos fallidos. Y ese día sería el que me dejaría abordar por Jake, nada más que eso y al la mañana siguiente tomaríamos unos pasajes de regreso a Forks para no seguir con cosas que en verdad no deberían ser.

Ese plan era más que listo y funcionaría a la perfección.

Nada me impedía que esto saliera todo un desastre.

Escuché el rugido del motor de un auto. Mi corazón, que hasta esos momentos estaba normal, se aceleró a mil por minuto y las manos me temblaron un poco. No sabía del porque, pero me di cuenta, el auto de Jacob se dirigía a donde yo me encontraba, en frente de la casa de Charlie ya que decidí venir a verlo un poco antes de irme a mi segunda luna de miel.

Mi corazón se precipitó de tal manera que jamás había hecho antes con Edward. Hace tiempo que no lo veía, la última vez fue en mi boda, luego de que bailáramos y los chicos tuvieran que pescarlo para separarlo de mí por ponerse a temblar y echar insultos a ahora esposo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ahora que lo volvería a ver.

Mmm... Puede que me haga la indiferente o lo abrase como si mi vida dependiera de ellos... Prefiero la primera.

El auto se estacionó en frente de la casa tan pronto que maldije en silencio el simple hecho del que el tiempo pudiera algunas veces estar en mi contra. Mi corazón no podía estar más acelerado y los segundos no podían pasar más lentos. Pero nadie se bajó del coche, tal vez Jacob seguía afectado por ese día en que lo dejé sin más.

Me acerqué insegura al coche de ventanas oscuras, no podía divisar su rostro dentro del auto.

Mi corazón en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho y se estaba comportando de una forma infantil, la cual no ayudaba mucho en estos momentos.

Tomé la puerta y la abrí un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para contemplar su interior.

Bufé molesta.

Me gustaría no ponerme tan insegura con su presencia, pero no lo puedo evitar y mi corazón quiere salir volando, lejos, al igual que como yo me quiero escapar de este lugar incomodo.

Terminé de abrir la puerta y al ver su rostro mi idea de ignorarlo se esfumó al instante, sin embargo él no me miraba, solo a la carretera, con el ceño fruncido. Eso me caló el alma, aun que no debería hacer tanto drama por esto, yo ya tenía al hombre de mi sueños y ese no era Jacob Black.

—Hola —saludé temerosa mientras me subía al coche. No me devolvió es saludo, solo se dedicó a partir el cacharro cuando cerré la puerta con un fuerte—. Jacob, yo...

—Hola —respondió con vos tan fría que cada letra de esa única palabra me perforó como dagas en el corazón. Miré por mi ventana y dejé caer un par de lágrima que me escocían los ojos de tanto ser ocultadas. Podría ser que Jacob ya no me amara e hiciera esto solo por lástima que me tiene… Sí, puede ser eso.

Nadie habló por el resto del viaje al aeropuerto, donde empezaría todo. Jacob y yo nos bajamos del coche, luego él bajo una maleta no muy grande, donde debería de llevar su ropa, yo ya tenía en la Isla Esme. No me miraba, no me hablaba, ni si quiera nada. Me odiaba como si ya estuviera convertida en una vampira.

El avión tomó vuelo y al poco rato estábamos elevándonos por los cielos nublados de Forks. Miré por la ventana y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, por lo que me apegué al cuerpo de Jake por inercia y miedo. No estaba segura aún de que me gustara el hecho de viajar por avión. Me mareaba un poco para ser sincera. Me separé al instante al ver la cara que puso al notar que tan cerca estaba de él.

Quería llorar.

Quería gritarle, golpearle.

Muchas cosas.

Ninguna posible, no me permitiría hacerle más daño del que ya he hecho.

Los vuelos no eran para mí, con mi mala suerte cualquier cosa podía pasar en el trayecto, pero no debo anticipar cosas que no se si vayan a pasar. Cosas, que pueden que me maten junto a un montón de personas desconocidas.

Miré a Jacob cuando se hubo quedado dormido… Gracia a dios casi nadie iba en ese avión, porque me sonrojaría que los leves ronquidos de Jacob molestaran a las demás personas y yo tenga que protegerlo. ¡Dios! Lo amaba, pero no lo suficiente, aún así me sigo lamentando por lastimarlo, porque la forma de que cual lo amo no es tan potente como la que siento por Edward, pero si lo suficiente como para dañarnos con cada paso que damos.

Su mano cálida estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía y me incitaba a tomarla, hace tiempo que no sentía su calidez. Moví un poco mi mano, así quedando sobre la de él, la combinación de colores era increíble. Porcelana con cobriza, estaban tan lindas unidas.

Sonreí, de esa forma que solo Jacob sabía hacerme reír.

Había extrañado tanto su calidez que me sorprendía mi misma pensando en aquellos tiempos. Sus manos eran únicas, esas de la que no se pueden encontrar en ningún otro lado. Mí sol personal volvió, pero odiándome con toda su alma. La mano de Jake se movió de forma que se entrelazo con la mía, nuestros dedos se encontraron y se fundieron, con esos colores que los hacían verse tan bonitos.

—Bella —susurró Jake en sueños.

Lo miré algo asustada de que descubriera que teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero después la ternura me invadió de pies a cabeza al saber que soñaba conmigo y solo conmigo. Como yo sueño la mayoría de las veces con él desde que empecé mi luna de miel.

Aún no entendía cómo fue que los dos aceptamos esto, tal vez era porque algo quedaba en nuestros corazones y queríamos dejarlo de lado con este último mes juntos o tan solo él me extrañó tanto como yo a él y esta sería nuestra despedida para luego de tener a mi bebé, ser convertida en un vampiro. Algo que rompería el tratado, provocando una lucha entre especies.

En eso me llegó otro pensamiento, Jacob estaba aquí no porque me extrañara o quisiera pasar un rato más a mí lado antes de nunca más poder verlo, no, la cosa era que quería cuidar a su manada. Sí, eso era y saberlo me dolía, quería que la lucha entre especies se retrasara y así cuidar un poco más de tiempo a su manada.

El pecho me ardió y no aguante más... me puse a llorar frente a Jacob.

Al escuchar mis sollozos, Jacob se despertó de golpe, me miró asustado con algo parecido al dolor que se asomó por sus ojos negros. No lo podía seguir mirando, me dolía el hecho que ya no me quisiera. De que me hubiera olvidado tan fácil cuando aun yo seguía pensando en él, se su mirada negra, su pelo azabache y en su piel extrañamente suave y cobriza.

—Bella —susurró con dolor. Yo sin embargo no lo miraba—, lo siento. Soy un tonto, no debía haberme portado de esa forma, pero... —se calló de golpe, le di la espalda y seguí llorando, así no solucionaríamos las cosas—. Perdóname.

No le respondí, era mejor ver por la ventana y ver como el sol se reflejaba en lo alto, un sol que era de todo el mundo. Aunque me diera escalofríos mirar para abajo y ver todo en tamaño hormiga, era mejor que ver a Jacob. Verlo a los ojos sería ser masoquista, y lo soy, pero no tanto.

Lloré y lloré hasta que no tuve más lágrimas que botar. Estaba medía adormilada, pero el dolor en mi pecho no me dejaba descansar. Unos brazos cálido me tomaron mi cara y luego mi cuerpo, sentí como lo cambiaban de posición, estaba demasiado cansada como para quejarme. Y luego, escuché el palpitar de un corazón contra mi oreja, la piel contra la que descansaba era caliente, lo que me ayudo a aminorar el dolor notoriamente.

Al rato me quede dormida...

Me desperté luego cuando escuché el familiar sonido del avión aterrizar. Miré por la ventana abierta y concluí que era de noche

¿Cuántas horas abre dormido?

Me levanté del lugar donde estaba y dejé de escuchar ese sonido musical que provocaba el corazón que escuché latir. Miré a mi salvador del dolor y me petrifique al ver que era Jake, él, sin importar de cuanto me odiaba, me salvó del dolor.

Una vez más.

Estábamos cubiertos por una manta. Jacob no dormía, solo tenía la vista pegada en el pasillo. Un escalofrió me recorrió y su mano en mi cintura, de la cual no me di cuenta que estaba así, se apretó juntado su cuerpo más al mío. Jacob aún no se daba cuenta que yo estaba despierta, por lo que decidí romper el silencio:

—Hola, de nuevo —dije con vos tímida y rota por el llanto que se quedo trabada en mi garganta.

Jacob giró su cabeza y me vio a los ojos, los de él tenían preocupación, tristeza, decepción y perdón. Tomé su mano y le dirigí una sonrisa para que se calmara. Me devolvió una sonrisa llena de pena.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó mientras miraba nuestras manos unidas.

Un brillo pasó por sus ojos iluminándome el día por completo. Jacob Black era capaz de despertar en mí cosas inexplicables. No idea de que era lo que me pasaba por la cabeza en estos momentos.

* * *

_Bien, para lo que no saben aún o no han entendido yo solo estoy mejorando un poco la ortografía de estos fic's que tengo de hace tiempo ya que son horribles con respecto a eso. Así que espero que les agrade mejor esta versión mejorada._


	3. La otra luna de miel

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary: __Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**La otra luna de miel**

* * *

Me acerqué a su rostro y rosé mis labios con los suyos, era inevitable, pero la imagen de Edward llegó a mi cabeza.

Cuando me separé de él tenía mi sonrisa pegada en sus labios carnosos, no quería hablar, porque sabía que mi voz saldría rota y eso empeoraría las cosas entre nosotros dos.

—Creo... que eso lo dice todo —su voz destilaba energía. Tanta, que me la pegó a mí y fui capaz de hablar:

—No —su ceño se frunció ante mi repuesta—, es quiere decir que no hay nada que perdonar, tienes todos los derechos de estar enojado conmigo ¿Me equivoco?

—Pero yo debería aprender que ya elegiste tú camino, aún así me sigo apegando a que te quedes a mi lado, que por lo visto me dio algo de frutos y bien buenos —me sonrojé ante su comentario, solamente estaría con él porque quería un bebé, nada más. Pero no lo decepcionaría diciendo otra cosa totalmente diferente, lastimarlo no era la mejor de las opciones —. Espero no defraudarte.

— Jacob —le pegué en el hombro de forma juguetona —, creo que ya sabes por lo cual estamos en esto, no es necesario explicarlo dos veces —le indiqué. Miré mi vientre —. No sé lo que me pasa, pero Edward ya te informó que quiero tener un bebé —lo miré y el asintió, feliz aún.

—Lo sé y elegiste una buena opción, porque si el hijo sale igual al padre será muy lindo —me quede petrificada ante esas palabras, él no sería totalmente el padre, el padre de mi hijo sería Edward, de cierta forma. Porque era a Edward quien yo amaba con toda mi alma.

—Tú no serás el padre —solté con las palabras atropellándose una contra otras. Su felicidad se esfumo y su ceño de frunció de forma que su ceja se oculto en su pelo negro, que estaba un poco más largo que antes—. Lo siento, pero sabes que yo amo a Edward y mí bebé solo será en tuyo por que tiene tú sangre, pero Jacob, Edward lo cuidara, lo sabes, no pongas las cosas más difíciles.

Me odié internamente por no ser más delicada con mis palabras, pero todo esto me ponía nerviosa.

Jacob no respondió.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos del avión, afuera nos esperaba un taxi que nos llevaría hasta la orilla de la playa donde nos iríamos directo a la Isla Esme, esa Isla tan hermosa donde tuve mi primera luna de miel con Edward.

Después de subirnos al bote, que Jacob hablara con el señor para irnos a la Isla y que llegáramos y bajáramos la única maleta que Jacob llevaba consigo, entre feliz de la vida a la casa, la mira como su fuera años desde que no volvía. En esa casa estaba encerrados mis mejores recuerdos con Edward, lo que pasamos juntos después del día de nuestra boda.

Pero cierta parte de mi, por lo más pequeña que sea, aún seguía esperando la respuesta de Jake sobre lo que hablamos en el avión.

Entré al armario de ropas, quería cambiarme lo que traía puesto, que estaba mojado de lágrimas botadas en todo el transcurso para llegar a este lugar tan solitario y relajado que me gustaría llamar hogar. Porque me sentía en mi hogar en este tan acogedor lugar.

Lo que encontré entre las prendas fue un vestido celeste, como bien casi todas las prendas eran para mí, me quedo justo.

No me miré en el espejo, pero me cepillé mi pelo para que lucirme un poco mejor, aunque no me importaba como me vería. Me lavé los dientes, mañana me lavaría el cuerpo, ahora no era tiempo.

Cuando salí del baño busqué a Jacob para ver qué era lo que le pasaba, estaba muy callado para alguien como él, que siempre anda haciendo chistes o decía un comentario sobre algo o alguien. Lo busqué y lo encontré al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, mirando la luna llena, que estaba naranja y muy hermosa.

Me paré a su lado a contemplarla y recordé cuando le pregunté si los lobos solo se transformaban en la luna llena y él me respondió que era solo cuando perdían los estribos y cuando querían. Eso me relajó, pero me decepcione por creer esa mentira por años y años de vida que tengo como humana.

Estaba nerviosa, en cinco días más sería el día que me podría tocar, pero sentía como si fuera a pasar ahora. Tenía que explicarle la idea que tenía en mente para que no nos hagamos tanto daño mutuamente, entregándonos todos los días.

Me estremecí.

Si Jacob me tocara todos los días de esa forma podría llegara a sentir algo más por él y esa no era la idea.

Jacob me abrazó por la cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar a la luna. La noche dejaba a ver una montonera de estrellas, todas titilaban a un ritmo que era imposible de seguir.

Traté de buscar una estela o algo para entretenerme y dejar pasar un poco el tiempo, pero no pude, no era una experta en esto.

—Jacob, estoy nerviosa —fui la primera en romper el silencio.

Miré su cara bañada por la luz de la luna, tenía sus ojos cerrados, yo quería que los abriera. Y como si me hubiera leído mis pensamientos, los abrió y bajó su mirada para que se encontrase con la mía.

—También lo estoy —respondió.

—Sabes porque hago esto ¿Lo sabes? —él asintió—, pero no quiero que todos los día estemos juntos —frunció el ceño—, no quiere decir que me des asco, pero entiéndelo Jacob, lo que tenemos tú y yo es algo... —no sabía que palabra ocupar— no sé como decirlo. Pero si quiero tener un bebé, es lo que más deseo —me toqué el vientre—, por lo que te indicaré el día que este lista ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo —repitió él, sin más, por un momento pensé que iba a ser difícil decírselo, pero como siempre, hablar con él era tan fácil como respirar...

_"Porque lo nuestro sería tan fácil como respirar"_... Todavía tenía sus palabras en mi cabeza. Puede que tenga razón, pero yo sin Edward no podía vivir

—Yo también te tengo que contar algo.

—Dime.

—Bueno —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió—. Debes tener en cuenta que soy un licántropo y que somos diferentes a cualquier humano —asentí con la cabeza—, bueno, pues lo del embarazo es casi lo mismo, como mínimo puede durar un mes y medio, como máximo dos meses. Sé que te asustaras un poco en el proceso pero yo estaré ahí para cuidar de ti.

—Gracias, por todo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas aceptado esto, aún después de todo por lo que has pasado. Sigues a mi lado —me sinceré con él.

—Solamente lo hago porque te amo y que más me hace feliz que quieras tener un bebé conmigo, aun solo lo hagas porque quieres sentir cosas humanas que tu chupa... —lo fulminé con la mirada— de acuerdo, tú Edward no te puede dar uno. Dejaré que me uses como un muñeco de trapo por última vez antes de que te conviertas en una de ellos. Creo poder soportarlo.

Me impresioné de sobre manera con sus palabras, él me amaba y me seguía amando. Me dolió el hecho de que pensara que lo usaba como un muñeco de trapo, pero debo de decir que por como le he causado daño, tiene algo de razón al respeto. Y cuando me dijo que se podría sobre poner después de nuestro encuentro, me sentí culpable por hacerle tanto daño y lo sigo haciendo.

Lo miré de frente, ahora estaba libre de todo, no me podía sentir culpable de besarlo porque todo esto era parte del plan, si bien no dejaría que Jacob me tocara todos los días, por lo menos podía recompensarlo con un beso.

Me acerqué aún más a su rostro y le susurré:

—Bésame, te pido... que me beses.

Jacob no lo dudó ni dos veces antes de besarme. Ahí los dos nos besábamos, su boca caliente chocaba contra la mía entre besos y besos. Sus manos en mi cintura y las mías en su pelo provocara que nuestros cuerpo se pegaran por completo. Aún así sentía que el espacio entre nuestros cuerpo era demasiado.

Enrollé mis piernas por sus caderas, así acercándolo un poco más. Jacob empezó a caminar para adentro de la casa. Esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos en nuestro primer día juntos. Besé su cuello y escuché como algo similar a un gruñido se le escapó por la boca. Volví a sus labios y los besé mientras me recostaba en la cama, aún con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

Cuando el aire nos hubo faltado Jacob empezó a besar mi cuello por todos lados, sentía como por donde tocaba estaba caliente. Mis manos tomaron su cabella y lo jalé para besarle nuevamente en la boca y tener ese sabor de menta en mis labios, ese sabor tan único de él. Sus manos me acariciaron las piernas y subieron de forma que tocaron abajo de la tela de mi vestido celeste.

La realidad me llegó de golpe y nos separé con mis manos sobre su polera que traía puesta lo empujé de forma que entendió que no deberíamos seguir con esto. Sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos que antes y podía ser por la pasión de momento, pero no podía dejarme llevar.

—Vamos rápido —expliqué mientras me arreglaba—. No podemos dejarnos llevar. Ya sabes el plan —por alguna razón, mi corazón quería más y que no lo hubiera detenido, alelaba más que simples carisias. Lo quería todo de él, pero tendría que esperar.

Esa parte de mí quería llorar

—Tienes razón, no haré nada que tú no quieras —se sentó a mí lado en la cama—. Vamos, es hora de ir a dormir —me tomó una mano y como todo un caballero me las beso suavemente para luego darme una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento y aceleró aún más mi corazón.

Me levantó de la cama y me fui al baño a cambiar, cuando volví vi a Jake con un pijama que era blanco, era casi igual a sus vaqueros, le quedaba tan bien que me sonrojé en tiempo record.

Si me seguía tentando de esa forma mí acuerdo con él no duraría mucho.

—Creo que no debí dejar que mi hermana haga mi maleta por mí —respondió al ver como estaba de roja. Su sonrisa y mirada eran picaras

¡Mierda!

Me quedé petrificada antes sus palabras. Su hermana sabía todo lo que le pasaría a su hermano.

—Tu... hermana... ¡No!... se supone que casi nadie... ¿Qué has hecho? —lo reproché.

No, no, no, se suponía que casi nadie sabría que tendría un bebé de Jake.

—Mira, en primera: —respondió él— no me juzgues por mí ropa que tampoco tú estás a cuerdo con eso —dijo mirando mi pijama.

Me sonrojé, pero la rabia aun no se me pasaba.

—En segunda: solamente mi hermana sabe de esto y no le conté mucho detalle ¿feliz? —sonreí y asentí al mismo tiempo. Jacob se relajó—. Bien.

Se acostó en la misma cama donde Edward y yo habíamos pasado noches enteras después de nuestra boda, ahí otro problema, si seguía pensando en mi vampiro a cada momento, le haría daño a Jacob y no quería tener problemas con el segundo amor de mi vida.

Bufé.

Me acosté lo más alejada posible, pero el querer tocar su calor me venció y me fui más hasta su lado de la cama, hasta que al fin terminé con mi cara en su pecho y él acariciándome mi espalda.

Su calor sofocante era todo lo que necesitaba para quedarme dormida, y así sucedió. Me quede dormida con Jacob abrazado a mí y su cuerpo que me gritaba cada vez más. Sería difícil cumplir nuestro trato si ya era el primer día y casi se nos va todo por la borda.

_Genial._

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, aquí deben dejar sus bellos Reviews, los esperare con ansias, espero no haberlas decepcionado, por este final no será uno muy esperado, por lo menos eso creo, en fin._


	4. El amor fluye sin piedad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary: __Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**El amor fluye sin piedad**

* * *

Cuando desperté al otro día, un olor peculiar y conocido a bosque y madera me inundó el sistema respiratorio… Ese olor era tan delicioso que llegaba a creer jamás encontraría uno mejor y más relajante.

Abrí los ojos un poco al sentir como mi cara estaba inundada en el calor suave y la presión de un cuerpo. Me moví un poco y lo que tenía en mi cara también se movió... Hasta que me acordé de donde estaba. Levanté de golpe mi cabeza y miré como Jacob dormía con una grande sonrisa en sus labios carnosos y rojos.

Lo único que deseaba era separarme de él para no pasar vergüenza o hacer algo de lo cual luego me arrepentiría, pero cuando traté de alejarme de su tentador cuerpo, su brazo se ciño más fuerte al rededor de mi cintura, como si pensara que me escaparía de él y me apegó más a su cuerpo dejándome sin salida. Lo peor de todo era que nuestros rostros quedaron muy cercas del otro, por lo que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cara. No sabía si acortar la distancia ente los dos, para besarlo o hacer algo al respecto.

—Jacob —le di un pequeño golpe a su cara y luego otro y otro, pero él no se movía de su lugar ni su cara se movía por la más mínima molestia de que mis manos en su cara lo tocara. Le pegué un poco mas fuerte—, ¡Jacob! —grité, pero no despertó.

Traté de salir de su brazo pesado y caliente, pero en ese momento apretó aún más nuestro agarre, juntado nuestras bocas. No pude evitarlo, lo empecé a besar.

Su boca no tardo en responderle a la mía.

Sí, no podía despertarlo con mis golpes y mis gritos, pero con un simple beso ya se despierto y listo para la acción. Necesito aprender nuevas formas de despertarlo además de esta, pero eso no era lo que ocupaba mi cabeza en estos momentos, pues mi mente solo pensaba en los cálidos y raramente suaves labios de Jacob. Él me besaba con deliberada lentitud, pero el beso fue creciendo de manera qué el calor aumentó por parte de ambos.

Para no pasar a nada mas, fui relajando el beso hasta que terminamos juntando nuestra frentes con la respiración entrecortadas.

Cerré los ojos.

El sabor de los labios de Jacob quedó en mi boca por un determinado y lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que deseaba. Él no decía nada, solamente respiraba. Yo escuchaba su respiración y como su aliento chocaba contra mi cara. Era esplendido. Cuando el sabor se fue, me acerqué más a su cara y lo empecé a besar de nuevo, con mi mano en su mejilla, tratando de apretarlo más a mí. No sé si soy yo la que controlaba todo eso, pero el olor de Jacob me estaba emborrachando de forma que me olvidaba de todo.

—Te amo —susurró apenas contra mis labios. No supe responderle, solo lo besé un rato más para terminar separándome de su rostro.

Lo miré unos segundos, me hubiera gustado decirle que lo amaba, pero no podía, si lo decía me sentiría sucia por hacerle esto a Edward

—¿Me amas? —me petrifiqué ante su pregunta.

No estaba lista para esto.

—Jacob... por favor... no me hagas esto. No nos hagas esto —dije sin más. No le podía decir que lo amaba para luego de hace el amor dejarlo y eso el debería saberlo a la perfección, pero parece que no entiende aún mi punto.

Sus ojos mostraron dolor al escuchar mis palabras y sus facciones se volvieron tan frías como esa mascara que siempre se pone que yo la llame propia de Sam.

—Lo entiendo. Lo siento por hacer esa pregunta estúpida. Pero creí que por un momento el sueño fue verdad —respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama, conmigo en su regazo.

Me avergoncé por la posición en que nos encontrábamos y me salí de ahí para sentarme en la cama. Sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? —alguna parte de mí me decía que no era bueno escuchar su respuesta.

Me arrepentí de haber preguntado tal cosa.

Jacob se notaba indeciso de si decirme o no, pero su vista se fijó en el piso y empezó a jugar con la sabana blanca entre sus manos. ¿Estaba nervioso? Al parecer sí, y no sabía si responder a mi pregunta o no, aunque mí yo interior le gritaba que no la contara y que no me hiciera caso a mí tanto como a mis preguntas estúpidas. Subió la mirada que se encontró con la mía al instante. En sus ojos vi arrepentimiento y supe que no me diría.

—Un sueño tonto, nada más —respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la cocina para comer algo de seguro. Como lo conocía diría que tiene hambre y que buscara comida hasta poder encontrarla y saborearla.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui a bañar.

El agua de la ducha me encantó, era tan refrescante que pensé que, por un momento, que Jacob me estaba abrazando, pero el calor de la ducha no se asemejaba al calor que él profesaba a cada hora, el calor de Jacob era más especial, único, era de sanar heridas y al mismo tiempo de abrigarme del frío de los lugares congelados.

Me envolví la toalla blanca y felpuda al cuerpo lentamente y salí del gran baño, no sin antes mirar si Jacob estaba por los alrededores ya que no quería accidentes con respecto a esto. Me fui al closet de ropa y mientras buscaba que ponerme para hoy, encontré un bikini y era para mí, me quedaba a la perfección. Esta Alice, pero la idea de poder bañarme no era mala. Me lo puse encima de la ropa la cual era un short de mezclilla con una polera que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, no había una mejor que esa, todas las demás eran más ajustadas.

Salí del armario.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. Jacob miraba el refrigerador aún, concentrado, buscando algo que no podía encontrar, pues ya bastante tiempo había pasado desde que me levanté de la cama y me fui a bañar.

Me reí por lo bajo.

Mi Jacob ya estaba creciendo, ya no era un niño, si no que todo un hombre echo y derecho. Lo miré por un gran rato sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos que se fijaban en el refrigerador.

—No encuentro la maldita mantequilla, Bella ¿La has...? —cerró la boca de golpe cuando separó su vista del refrigerador y se giró a mirarme.

Las palabras a parecer no querían aparecer. Tragó en seco, pude escucharlo claramente, sus ojos me miraban de arriba para abajo y en un acto de estar derecho se golpeó la cabeza contra el refrigerador.

Me acerqué un poco asustada a él.

—¿Estás bien Jacob? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —le cuestioné, a pesar de que ya sabía que la ropa que traía puesta en estos momentos le tomó mucho la atención, además que no era común de mí ir sin tanta ropa.

Él solamente se sobaba la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que contenía la mesa rectangular de la cocina. Me miró detenidamente sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Jacob? —en eso volvió a la realidad.

—Emmm... yo... —tartamudeó un poco. Se aclaró la voz y se puso derecho en la silla, queriendo decirme que ya estaba mejo— Estas muy... preciosa. Bella ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?

Me reí de su pregunta estúpida

—No es para reírse, si no fuera porque me lo pediste en estos momentos estaríamos en otra cosa.

Paré de reír y me sonroje como un tomate ¿Qué se creía? Cuando vi su sonrisa de triunfo, me di cuenta que solo lo dijo para ganar ¿Con qué en esas estábamos? Me levanté de la mesa e hice algo que jamás creí posible de mí. Me empecé a mover con deliberada lentitud hacia el refrigerador y cuando lo abrí mira un poco adentro. Quedándome en la misma posición de Jacob hace unos momentos.

—Bella —escuché como protestaba Jacob a mis espaldas. Sonreí victoriosa— , eres muy mala ¿Acaso me quieres matar de calor? Por favor, ya ganaste, pero deja de hacer eso —suplicó.

Cerré la puerta del refrigerador, pero cuando me di la vuela caché que Jacob estaba a mi lado, pues choque contra su abrigador pecho

—Me las pagaras —susurró en mi oído y me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi hombro.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cintura. Y cuando menos me lo esperé, su boca arremetía contra la mía mientras yo le devolvía el beso pasando mis manos por detrás de su cabello azabache. Me apegó contra el refrigerador y el frío invadió esa parte que lo tocaba, pero puro calor se extendía en la parte donde Jacob rozaba sus manos contra mi cuerpo.

El aire nos faltó, mis pulmones casi colapsan por eso, pero mi hombre lobo supo cuando detenerse y pasar sus besos a mi cuello. Yo no me pude resistir a sus caricias y como ayer, no lo podía detener, no encontraba fuerzas para mandar esa orden a mi cuerpo y mente. Aunque no quiera decirlo, lo acepto, me está gustando lo que hacía Jacob. Me levantó un poco y mis piernas involuntariamente se enredaron a su cintura. Jacob se estremeció cuando lo hice. Sus besos ahora eran más feroces, contra mi cuello y hombros. Acto seguido, volvió a besarme la boca. Yo ya no podía más, quería que me llevara a la cama y pasara lo que tenía que pasar ahí.

Mis manos en su pelo cayeron y se dirigieron a mi polera para poder sacármela, para mi era un estorbo más. Pero en el momento que lo intenté, las mano de Jacob sujetaron las mías, pensé que quería sacármela él, por lo que le dejé ese trabajo. Pero no me la sacó. Por lo que lo intenté de nuevo.

—No tienes para que sacarte la ropa, Bella, no podemos —dijo contra mis labios. Me desilusioné al instante ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Ayer yo le dije que no me quería dejar llevar con el por miedo a lastimarnos y ahora era yo la que era como la necesitada.

Empecé a salir del lugar que me encontraba, entre su cuerpo y el del refrigerador. Él me detuvo

—Bella, yo lo haría, pero respeto lo que tú me propusiste, no dejaré que te dejes llevar.

—Lo siento —respondí algo triste por la situación en que nos encontrábamos—, no se que me pasó, no pude detenerme. Algo más grande que yo me estaba controlando, no sabes cuanto lo siento.

Jacob sonrió.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo. Casi se me hizo imposible detenerme, en verdad, aun no me puedo detener —en cuanto me comunicó eso, me pregunté a que se refería, pero esa pregunta no tardó mucho en ser respondida al sentir como sus manos seguían en mi cintura. Acariciándome la piel que tocaba.

Me sonrojé.

Jacob se separó de mí, dejándome algo fría.

En esos momentos recordé que quería ir a bañarme, pero era mejor dejarlo para otro día. En estos momentos, solo quería disfrutar todo mi día que me quedaba junto a Jacob, los dos juntos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aunque nos mantengamos un poco distanciados, pero a la vez juntos.

Luego de comer me fui al baño y me saqué el traje de baño, pero en cuanto pasé frente al espejo vi que en mi cintura había un moretón negro, como si fueran marcas de dedos.

Me lo quedé mirando un rato ¿Adónde me lo habré hecho?

* * *

___No tengo nada que decir más que espero que sea de su sé que aún le quedan faltas de ortografía, pero es que simplemente le hecho una mirada rápida. Lo siento si siguen presentes._  



	5. Como romper un corazón

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary:__Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**Como romper un corazón**

* * *

Unas gélidas manos y duras como el granito, me recorrieron toda la espalda.

Me sorprendí, por un momento pensé que las manos que me tocarían de esa forma serian cálidas y que quemarían como el fuego, pero era feliz de que fueran frias, por que eso era lo que necesitaba. A mi Edward, el hombre que ocupaba mi corazón y cuidaba de mi alma, por que yo se la entregué la noche después de nuestra boda, Edward era mi caballero, el cual siempre me cuidaría, pero...

¿Y Jacob?

En verdad no entendía lo que me pasaba, yo amo a Edward, de eso no tengo ni tendré duda ¿Entonces por qué me preguntaba por Jacob? El solo me daría un bebé, yo lo seguía amando como a un amigo.

_Creo._

A Edward lo amaba como a mi esposo, pero ahora lo único que quería era verlo y decirle cuanto lo extraño a pesar de que la pase bien con Jake.

Me doy vuelta entre las sabanas y veo esos ojos dorados que tanto amo, esos que siempre velan por mi bien y que tratan de no perderme de vista nunca en el mundo. Son esos ojos de los cuales me enamoré, porque cada vez que los veo mi corazón salta de felicidad, yo se que lo amo y nada lo cambiará.

—Edward —me siento en la cama.

Veo que mi panza esta hinchada como balón, me la quedo mirando embobada, pero luego la acaricio con mi mano, dándole amor con ese simple toque, luego siento la mano de Edward en mi vientre y como lo acaricia, por alguna razón una parte de mí quería que ese bultito fuera solo mío.

Una patadita me hizo sonreír.

—Creo que nuestro bebé está feliz de que estemos junto mi Isabella Cullen —dijo Edward mientras no paraba de ver mi vientre con amor.

Le subí la cara y lo besé con pasión. Pero algo se rompió en mi interior, como si algo me faltara en esos momentos, no sabía qué, pero me faltaba tan necesariamente como el aire que llena mis pulmones.

—¿Y Jacob? —pregunté de repente.

Como quien no quisiera la cosa, Edward frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa no era esa torcida que siempre usaba, esta era diferente, era... sádica. Como si hubiera matado a alguien con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

_Si las miradas matasen._

—¿No te acuerdas? —negué con la cabeza ¿De qué me tenia que acordar? ¿Qué era lo que se me escapó mientras dormía? Yo solo me acordaba de que me dormí en su pecho, pero nada más. Al parecer perdí la memoria, que raro. Cada ves sentía como yo era más extraña, tal vez, en fin de cuenta yo no era normal—. Desapareció.

Mi mundo se detuvo en ese momento. Pude escuchar como la sangre corría por mis venas y de la forma que quemaba era horripilante, de como mi cuerpo se puso en tensión y como mis manos se cerraron en puños involuntariamente. Mis ojos me quemaron, pero no salieron lágrimas de ellos. Mi corazón latió como loco en mi pecho y las patadas en mi vientre dejaron de escucharse. Pero como todo vino tan pronto, desapareció aún más rápido, dejándome en duda de si verdad me dolió esa confesión.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó Edward, notoriamente preocupado.

Le sonreí y él de vuelta.

—Nada me pasa, es que pensé que me daría algo si Jacob me dejaba, pero nada me sucedió. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —Me rasqué el hombro, algo me picaba el cuerpo, algo me subía la temperatura y sentía como el calor me sofocaba todos mis sentidos.

Ese calor ya lo sentí antes, era el de Jacob, pero ese calor de desvaneció.

Ahí fue cuando desperté de mi sueño...

Me senté en la cama de un golpe, mi corazón latía a tanta velocidad que apenas lo sentía, el sudor de mi frente era de miedo puro.

Tanteé un poco al lado de mi cama y debajo de mi cuerpo, ya que me acordé que mi cabeza descansó en el pecho de Jacob, que mi cuerpo debe de estar embriagado por su olor peculiar a bosque.

No estaba.

—Jacob —lo llamé, mientras mi mirada vagaba en la oscuridad de la pieza.

Nada podía ver, todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, ni mi mano la podía divisar

—Jacob ¿Dónde estas?

¿Acaso me dejó? En un intento de buscarlo, me levanté de la cama, esperando no tropezar con algo en mi camino. Y aunque estirara las manos para cualquier lugar, no podía encontrar nada, todo estaba vació.

Mis pasos eran un total descuido, se movían de un lado a otro, mis manos buscaban ese cálido cuerpo que encendía todas mis determinaciones. No me importaba si tropezaba con algo, solo encontrarlo y poder ver esos ojos negros como la noche, que tanto demostraban el amor que me profesaban.

Ese amor que era tan único y fuerte que me hipnotizaban.

No entendía que era lo que Jacob despertaba en mí para que lo deseara de esa manera que sobrepasaba lo natural, era casi imposible resistirme a él, pero aún así, pude con estos cuatros días sin que llegáramos más allá. Ahora era la noche del quinto día y aún no me sentía preparada, algo me decía que no podía y no pude. Pero me sentía algo arrepentida por eso.

Jacob no mostró interés porque lo rechazara ni intentó que cayera a sus pies, solo lo dejó de lado como si eso no fuera la gran cosa. Me dolió como dagas en el pecho, pero era mi decisión y también tenía que tomarla. Solamente que... quiero hacerlo, quiero mi bebé, pero no puedo, no cuando pienso en Edward todo el rato y más si podía terminar haciéndole daño en el proceso por alguna estupidez mía.

Estos días junto con Jacob, mi corazón afirmó que lo amaba un poco más y eso me asustaba, yo no deseaba amarlo más de lo normal, solamente como el amigo que siempre ha sido. Pero si lo hacíamos, ninguno de los dos podríamos olvidarnos, al menos que yo me alejara de él y que él llegara a encontrar su imprimación. Lo cual de cierta forma de destrozaría.

Mi pie chocó contra algo y el dolor que me ocasionó fue insoportable.

Unas cuantas gotas de agua salada cayeron por mis ojos, pero en cuanto pasó, seguí buscando, no me importaba pegarme otra vez. Mis manos se extendían y se movían para todas direcciones, con lentitud. No entendía que era lo que pasaba y porque me dejó sola en la cama.

_Le hiciste daño Bella ¿Qué otra cosa quieres a cambio? él te ama y tú lo dejas como perrito faldero._

Suspire apenada.

Mi yo interior tenia mucha razón. Ahora que él me ama, bueno, siempre me amó, pero no lo supe hasta que le di esa cachetada que me fracturó la mano, ahí fue cuando confirmé que mis razones de alejarme de él ciertas. Pero simplemente no pude alejarlo porque lo amaba, él ocupaba un lugar en mi corazón que crecía al verlo, como el amor que tengo por Edward.

Era todo enfermizo.

Mi pie tocó algo que era blando, pero igual me tropecé con el. Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando traté de mantener el equilibrio, pero todo en vano, mi cuerpo cedió ante la fuerza de gravedad y mi cuerpo se acercó cada ves más al piso, aunque no pudiera verlo, lo sentía como se acercaba a mi rostro.

Pero nunca lo toqué.

Mis ojos se abrieron, aunque no pude ver lo que tenía en frente, supe que a centímetros de mi nariz estaba el suelo frió y duro.

Pero algo me detuvo la caída y ahora me estaba incorporando. Las manos cálidas en mi cintura me lo dijeron todo. Era mi Jacob que nunca se fue de mi lado. No sé cómo, pero lo abrasé, correctamente, sin tropezarme con cosas.

Pero Jake no me devolvió ese abrazo, estaba quieto como roca. Me dio miedo su reacción ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan frío? No tendría respuestas a esas preguntas hasta que se lo preguntara, nada mejor y peor que eso. Tragué en seco, atontada por el miedo de lo que pudo ocurrir.

—Suéltame Bella —ordenó Jacob con su vos aún más fría que su carácter. Me separé de él, en el momento que dijo esas palabras, su cuerpo me quemó como fuego vivo y ardiente.

Lo miré por medio de la oscuridad, pero sabía que usaba esa máscara fría y dura que la sacó de Sam, esa cara que tanto odiaba solo por el hecho que no dejaba marca de las facciones de su niñez.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunté, no siquiera se por qué la hice, era más que obvio que pasaba algo y en ese algo, yo y todo lo que respecta a mi estaba en esto. Me acerqué un paso de donde sentía el calor y escuché otro sin sonido de como él se alejaba de mi.

Eso me dolió.

El silencio que se creó entre nosotros era incomodo, bien, yo y Jacob nunca no hemos quedado sin nada que hablar y que pasara era algo que no me gustaba, porque eso solo decía una palabra clara y con mayúsculas que rondaba en mi mente.

_Problemas. _

Al poco tiempo mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pude divisar la mirada de odio que Jacob me mandaba a través de sus ojos negros.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro con esa expresión amarga me indicaba que se estaba aguantando por no decirme unas cuantas cosas. Él suspiró y cambió un poco su posición, cargando todo su peso en su otra pierna. Su pijama esta noche era diferente, un azul oscuro que me recordaba el agua profunda del mar.

—¿Qué si pasa algo? —habló el por fin, pero preferí que nunca me hubiera respondido— Claro que pasa algo. Por lo menos si no me querías en tú cama, me lo hubieras dicho, si no me amas, era mejor que me lo hubieras dicho de cara. No era necesario hacer todo esto para que aunque estés conmigo sigas pensando en él. Es injusto.

—No... No entiendo lo que me dices.

Su ceño se relajó y pasó de la amargura al dolor y tristeza. Quise acercarme, pero se alejó dos pasos cuando me acerqué solamente uno. Me odiaba, era oficial, aunque no quisiera pensarlo, lo sabía.

Apretó los puños a sus costados.

—No has parado de decir su nombre... de llamarlo —ahora su voz no era dura, si no que derrotada y rota. Todo por el dolor que yo le ocasionaba con todo este lío del embarazo, aunque todavía no lo estaba.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos en ese momento y fue como si algo hiciera _click _en el preciso momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Era como si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era, era como haber estado ciega y poder ver por fin el sol. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos y tampoco los míos de los suyos. Era como fuera un imán. Ahora mi amor por Edward y Jacob estaba partido en dos, a los dos los amaba por igual.

Estaba lista, lo deseaba y lo amaba de una forma incondicional que no se podría explicar. Ahora si que podría ser suya y él mío del mismo modo. Por que lo amaba y el a mi, aun que en estos momentos su odio fuera aun más fuerte. Pero no me daría por vencida, deseaba besar sus labios carnosos y jamás salir de ese refugio acogedor, de resguardarme del frío.

No me di cuenta, pero yo estaba en esos momentos a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, ni idea cuando me empecé a acercar tanto. Pero estaba cerca y todo el me incitaba a besarlo.

A amarlo.

Sus ojos, conectados con los míos, brillaron en esperanza, algo que desapareció al medio segundo después.

Sin pelearme más contra la parte que aún amaba a Edward con la misma intensidad. Me lancé contra sus labios ardientes. Su boca chocó contra la míos y fue algo molesto, pero cuando me devolvió el beso luego de dudar un poco de si mover sus labios o no, todo fue perfecto.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura delgada.

El tacto no fue para nada suave, si no que algo salvaje y rayano en la violencia.

No me importó.

Besé su cuello y de nuevo ese gruñido se escapó por su garganta. Ese sonido que me encendió aún más. La camisa de pijama que tenia —algo que le obligué a ponerse—, la saqué de mi vista, para poder apreciar su pecho descubierto. Tan fuerte y cobrizo como siempre.

Jacob me subió un poco y logré poder enredar mis piernas en su cintura como reflejo humano.

No lo negaría más, lo deseaba, ya estaba pensado, dicho y hecho. No me rendiría hasta que fuera mío, yo fue de él y nos fundiéramos en un como me pasó con Edward y ahora con mi Jacob Black.

—Jacob —susurré en su oido mientras me acostaba en la cama y me sacaba la polera para poder besar mi piel descubierta.

Sus manos acariciaban mi vientre con amor, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado en toda la faz de la tierra y luego sus labios lo besaron como tratando de protegerlo con solo ese gesto.

—Jacob —suspiré.

Tiré de sus cabellos, sabiendo que no le dolía en lo más mínimo ese gesto, y cree que me besara de nuevo. Necesitaba de sus labios, necesitaba de todo su ser. Que se fundiera con él mío de diferentes formas.

Bajó sus besos a mi cuello.

—Bella —mencionó mi nombre con voz ronca de pasión y de una necesidad que también me abarcaba—, no puedo más —entendía a que se refería. Yo tampoco podía mantenerme por más tiempo alejado de su cuerpo y alma. Ya no más—, Bella.

—Hazlo —dije segura de todo.

Después de esas palabras ya no habría vuelta atrás, no hay espacio para arrepentimientos repentinos ni cosas por el estilo.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Jacob empezó a despojarme de mis pantalones y lo único que atiné a hacer fue cerrar mis ojos... y disfrutar.

* * *

_Hola, solamente espero no tener tantas faltas de ortografía._


	6. Heridas de una noche mágica

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary:__Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**Heridas de una noche mágica**

* * *

El sol entraba a raudales por la pieza donde estaba yo, en la cama, con mi cuerpo descubierto sobre el perfecto pecho de Jacob. No me quería mover, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para moverme, aún no sé porque estaba tan nerviosa a la excelente noche que tuvimos juntos, era una estúpida, lo de anoche fue tan... mágico.

Suspiré feliz, el frío que entraba por la ventana y puertas abiertas combinaban a la perfección con el calor corporal de Jake.

Un poco del sol entraba por las ventanas he iluminaba mi piel de tono porcelana.

Me removí un poco en los brazos de Jacob, pero no fue por estar incomoda, solamente para que supiera que estaba despierta.

Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el mío cuando me moví, como su tuviera miedo de hacerme daño. Solté una pequeña carcajada, era tan feliz en estos momentos que no recordaba nada más que nosotros dos. Lo que me atrajo a él la noche que pasó, fue algo que paso como una magia bien fuerte, como si su vida se entrelazara con la mía.

La mano de Jacob acariciaba toda la extensión de mi espalda. El aire que entraba a mis pulmones estaban impregnados de su olor a bosque y madera… eso era muy relajante. Creo que nunca olvidaría esta noche, jamás, aunque esté con Edward y en sus brazos, yo no olvidaría a mí Jacob. El que al parecer ya no me odiaba por la discusión que nos llevo a esto.

Mi mente estaba por otro lado, no tenía idea de que día era ni que horas, en verdad no importaban, pero recordaba que fue lo que pasó y donde estaba, pero lo más importante de todo, de quien estaba bajo mi cuerpo desnudo, extendido y relajado como nunca antes.

Lo habíamos hecho, de eso no se encontraba la menor duda.

Subí mi mirada a la de Jacob y lo vi mirando el techo de la casa, su semblante era serio, pero en cierta parte era gracioso, no sabía si era por que pensaba o algo malo había pasado, o si se acordó de nuestra discusión. Volví a soltar una pequeña carcajada. Él bajó su mirada hasta conectarse con la mía y elevó una ceja confundido.

—¿Cómo es que te ríes después de lo que te hice anoche? —preguntó serio, ahora si sabía a donde venía esa cara. Pero el no me ha hecho daño, todo lo contrario, me hizo sentirme la mujer más amada en una sola noche

_¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

Fue tan perfecto que no puedo esperar a que pase otra vez, si quería que esa noche pasara otra vez, ya no me importaba cuanto daño nos hiciéramos, pero lo amaba más de lo normal. Ahora con su pregunta en mi mente, estaba más confundida de lo normal. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que andar algo malo?

—¿Por qué? Porque me haz hecho la mujer más feliz en la faz de la tierra, Jacob, por eso estoy feliz —le sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos.

No percibí una respuesta, por lo que abrí los ojos y vi los suyos aún más serios y con ese brillo que me indicaba que las cosas no iba por un buen camino seguro. Temí por un corto rato, hasta que los recuerdos me llegaron a la mente y me iluminaron el día.

—No finjas que no te duele Bella, yo se que te aguantas por dentro. A mí no me mientes —su voz era dura, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de matar a alguien y su rostro era algo cínico—. Si solamente nos hubiéramos pasado un minuto, un misero minuto creo que estarías peor que ahora.

¿De qué demonios hablaba?

—A mí nada me duele —me estiré y sentí como mis músculos se estiraban relajados.

Sin dolor.

Respiré su aroma y mi corazón estaba tranquilo. Todo estaba perfecto, no entendía a que se refería

—¿Ves? Nada me pasa, solo he pasado las mejores de mis noches y me siento cansada.

—No mientas —gruñó entre dientes. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que había sacado sus manos de mi espalda. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que me encontré rodeada de plumas blancas, algunas estaban volando y otras nos cubrían todo el cuerpo un poco más lejos se encontraban dos pedazos de telas, rotas y arrugadas.

Miré a Jake

—Eso pudo haber sido tu cuerpo.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —Me sorprendí, hasta cuando estaba con Edward estaba más controlado, no rompió nada en nuestra luna de miel ¿Por qué Jake si? Él asintió algo apenado.

—Y eso no es lo peor de todo —miró las puertas abiertas y luego las ventanas por donde ahora entraban más rayos de sol. Sin embargo no tenía un calor sofocante, era refrescante, todo en orden. Como siempre que estaba a su lado—. Soy un monstruo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertada.

Jacob no era un monstruo, tenía más humano que Edward y tal vez más que yo a pesar de que no tenía ninguna poder sobre natural. Pasé mis dedos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo para que se relajase

—¿Por qué?

—No hagas como si no supieras nada Bella —inquirió con ironía. Sus ojos pasionales me miraron con tal profundidad que quise acercarme a besar sus labios, pero no era el momento indicado—, estas muy herida, no se que hubiera sido de ti si no hubiera pescado esas almohadas entre mis manos.

—Sigo sin entender.

Recordé la noche esplendida que tuvimos, casa paso y caricia. Nada malo había pasado, por lo menos para mis ojos. Todo paso como se supone que debió pasar, dos personas juntas, amándose. Si, esa era lo que tenía que pasar y pasó, no le encontraba para nada su negativa. Jacob ya hizo su trabajo y yo también el mío sin equivocarme. Éramos una buena pareja, de eso no se encontraba dudas.

Pero aún se encontraba esa duda en mi corazón, el cual estaba partido en dos. Una parte llamaba a Edward y otro, de igual tamaño y fuerza, llamaba a Jacob. ¿A cuál de los dos amaba más? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Respuestas era lo que no quería encontrar.

—De esto estoy hablando —hasta ahora estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que la voz de Jacob casi me sobresaltó.

Tomó uno de mis brazos cubiertos de plumas y se las quitó mientras lo extendía, cuando terminó su trabajo pude ver perfectamente a que se refería con que era un monstruo y que no quería hacerme más daño.

La cosa no es tan grave. Una parte de mí se alivió al ver que no estaba de esa forma por la discusión que tuvimos anoche. Pero otra parte seguían inquieta al ver como en sus ojos se reflejaban la culpa viva, de la cual no podía descansar al menos que la vista que tenía desapareciera, pero aún así, quedaría los recuerdos en su mente.

Una fila de moretones se extendía por todo mi brazo, por ambos lados, cada uno del tamaño de los dedos de Jacob. Algunos eran morados, otros rosa y los más grandes se pasaban al negro casi azabache con los bordes púrpuras. Seguí con mi vista la línea de moretones, se extendían por todo mi cuerpo a cada lado de mi brazo, por lo menos en ese debería tener más de diez de ellos. Pero la cosa no parecía grave. Era solamente un brazo y eso no era importante, sanaría con el tiempo. Jacob, con la yema de sus dedos, paso delicadamente sobre mis moretones del brazo. No pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando los paso sobre uno negro. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño y la alejó de mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo bajo el mío tembló un poco, sacudiéndome a su paso.

—A eso era lo que me refería ¡Mírate! Te pude haber... —se tragó las siguientes palabras, yo sabía que no le gustaba pensar en eso. Ahora Jacob se estaba haciendo más responsable por las cosas que pasaban y eso era tanto bueno como malo. Mí Jacob se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto - Mira el daño que te hice... - Su semblante dejo de ser duro para dar el peor de los dolores - Ya no haremos más esto - Exclamo después de un largo silencio - Tienes razón, con solo una vez bastaba.

No, con una vez no me bastaba, yo lo seguía deseando con fuerza, la misma con la cual gritaba su nombre la mitad de mi corazón. Esta no sería la última vez, ahora lo podía ver todo mejor, el seria mio una vez más y no por ultima vez. Los dos nos amábamos y eso era suficiente para que todo lo de anoche pasara de nuevo.

-Pero si en para tanto, es solo un brazo, se pasara con el tiempo. No le tomes tanta importancia - Reclame ya molesta, la felicidad que tenía hasta esos momentos se esfumo cuando me dijo que ya no más, era algo molesto que uno de los hombre que tenía la mitad de tú corazón te rechazara de esa forma, tan cruel. Jacob negó.

-¿Es solo un brazo? Bella ¿Te haz visto en el espejo? Por que te aseguro que no es solo un brazo, por que por mi tienes que esperar que todo tú cuerpecito - Musito apenado y rabiado a la paralela. Por un momento no pude asimilar sus palabras, hasta que me baje de su pecho y me fui a mirar a un espejo grande que estaba al lado de la cama matrimonial.

Ahora entendía cuando Jacob decía que tenía que mejorar todo mi cuerpo.

Los moretones no solo estaban en mis brazos, si no que en todo mi cuerpo exceptuando la cara, otra tonelada de negros habían en mi otro brazo, en mi vientre se encontraban unos diez y en mis costillas eran tanto que se mezclan y era imposible de contar.

La mayoría eran negros y algunos morados, casi ninguno rosado. Me miré la espalda y ahí se encontraba otra tonelada de ellos, por mi columna se marcaban varios y a los costados también, en mi espalda baja se encontraba una cantidad más reducida, pero seguía siendo harto. Y de mis piernas ni hablar, ya casi ni eran blancas por que las moretones las tenían casi invadidas, solo algunas partes no tenían nada, como si Jacob se hubiera contenido en tocarlas.

Lo miré, un poco ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

—¡Ah! —fue lo único que logré decir.

Su ceño seguía fruncido y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Me acerqué a su lado y me senté en el borde de la cama. No lo toqué, juraba que me detendría si lo intentaba.

—Si "¡Ah!" Eso es lo único que puedes decir —refunfuñó. Su mirada se clavó en la mía por unos magníficos segundos—. Lo siento, esto no se repitiera, si quieres volvemos antes a Forks, no te culpo, si me quieres dejar botado a medio camino —luego susurró—, soy peor de lo que pensé.

—No —respondí simplemente.

Me miró sorprendido, pero sin quitar ese dolor que se asomaba por sus ojos azabaches.

—No nos iremos —suspiré—, si supieras lo feliz que estaba hace unos minutos, no tienes que enojarte por algo que ya paso —toqué su pecho con mis manos, el calor me hizo estremecerme levemente—. Yo me quedaré aquí, contigo, mientras estemos en nuestra luna de miel. Ojala... pudieras ver lo feliz que me haz hecho.

Jacob no contestó. Me acosté nuevamente en su pecho, tan caliente y perfecto, quería olvidarme de todo lo que pasaba y estar tan feliz por que por fin estábamos juntos, aun que sea por unos días. Él por ahora era mi mundo y estaría con él, antes de convertirme en una Cullen oficial.

Suspiré.

Tal vez después de eso Jacob me odié como nunca antes. Pero también puede que por el hijo, que una parte era de él, no me odie... no, yo no dejaré que mi hijo sepa quien era su padre oficial. Bajé mi mano hasta mi vientre. Edward sería su padre y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

No se que en que rato de mis cavilaciones me quedé dormida, solo se que paso, todo se hizo negro y ese calor de mi lobo me ayudó en sobre manera a apaciguar la molestia que tenía por nuestra discusión, pero eso ya no importaba por ahora. Solamente que quería volver a sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Amándome, como siempre lo ha hecho.

* * *

_Bueno, de aquí para adelante no se que decir como ya deben de saber. _

_Espero que esto sea de su agrado._


	7. Quiero que pase otra vez

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary:__Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

** Quiero que pase otra vez**

* * *

El frío me caló los huesos. Entre abrí mis ojos, estaba sumamente cansada y no se me ha pasado desde que estuve con Jacob.

Ni idea de cuantas horas dormí o si ahora era otro día ¿Era posible que dormidera tanto? No lo creo, yo me despierto por casi cualquier cosa, pero parece que esta no fue la ocasión ¡Uf! si que se siente bien sentir todos mis músculos relajados.

Moví mis manos y noté que el cuerpo caliente de Jacob no estaba bajo el mío, pero no me sentía con ganas de abrir los ojos para verificar mi teoría. Por lo que decidí como si nunca hubiera despertado, no me pude dormir de nuevo, por más que intentara, el sueño no llegaba a pesar de que mí cuerpo estaba cansado y feliz.

Escuché como unos pasos sin sonidos se acercaban, me hice la dormida.

Acto seguido, la mano ardiente de Jacob me acariciaba la mejilla, con dulzura y amor. Seguí con los ojos cerrados por más que quería abrirlos y encontrarme con ese mar negro de amor y pasión. Su mano bajó por mi cuello y cuando llegó a los moretones la saco. Y en lo que menos pensé, sus labios estaban sobre los míos y sin resistirme le correspondí a ese beso de pasión enredando mis brazos en su fuerte y bien conformado cuello. Jacob me separó lentamente de el.

—Eres muy mala actuando Bella ¿Lo sabías? —por lo menos en el tono de sus voz ya no existía rastro de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos hace unas horas y quien sabe si tal vez fueron días.

No respondí, besándolo queriendo que esa noche se repitiera. Las manos de Jacob me tomaron de mis hombros delicadas y me separaron de él sin movimientos bruscos.

—No debemos.

—Yo si quiero, no importa lo que me pase —algunos me dirían que estaba necesitaba, pero la verdad, era que amaba a Jacob tanto como a Edward y quería que él me ame tanto como yo a él.

Era el segundo amor de mi vida.

Me lancé contra sus labios y poniéndome encima de él hasta ese momento note que él estaba con ropa y me sentí algo cohibida al ser la única descubierta, pero aún así no me detuve, él fue el que rompió todo el encanto.

—Si importa lo que te pase, tiene que importarte ¿Qué no entiendes? Tú seguridad es lo primero —me regañó. Desde mi posición podía escuchar su corazón ¿O era el mío? No lo sabía y tampoco creo que lo descubra, pero si se podía ver como estaba de agitado, su respiración era más rápida que lo normal, al igual que la mía.

Sonreí satisfecha, pero igual quería algo más que esto.

Algo molesta de su rechazo constante, me levanté de la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sabanas blancas.

Escuché las carcajadas de Jacob cuando entré al baño y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, lo que me hizo poner roja de rabia, que se me paso al ver mi pelo, todo lleno de plumas y más plumas. Con una sonrisa al saber de donde provenían esas plumas, me las empecé a sacar una a una cayendo al suelo. Me demoré lo que fueron hora en ese trabajo, las plumas se enredaban en cada mechón y otras se escondían de forma que era casi imposible divisarlas. Terminé y salí del baño para dirigirme al gran armario de Alice dejó lleno de ropa para mí y Edward, por desgracia esa ropa no era de la talla de Jacob. Recordé cuando pasé mis noches con Edward, no se si era mi mente alocada o otra cosa que con Jacob se sintió de una forma totalmente diferente y fuera del mundo, era más... cálido su forma de tocarme y la de Edward era más... delicada y algo distanciada.

Bueno, pueden que sean ideas estúpidas mías, solo yo tengo esas ocurrencias y me caso con un vampiro además de tener una hija con un licántropo. Sí, era yo la rara a pesar de ser una simple humana, porque para variar no me importa las heridas que tengo en mi cuerpo ni que algunos vampiros no puedan usar sus dones contra mí, eso si que era ser rara y no me gustaba, me fascinaba.

Entre camisetas y vestidos, solo pude elegir uno blanco, era acertada en la parte de los pechos, pero después era toda libre, tal vez me ayudé a que Jacob caiga en mis redes de nuevo. Sí, yo quería que Jacob me toque, con tal, después de todo nunca más lo hará. Miré mis heridas por otro espejo en el armario

¿Cuántos espejos se encontraban en esta casa? _Demasiados_.

Me miré mi vientre marcado con moretones y esperé que lo que paso esta noche haya funcionado y ahora en mi interior este creciendo eso que amaré con mi vida. Mis cuentas me decían que al quinto o sexto día lo sabría, por lo que me contó Jacob, el procesó es acelerado y mis mareos empezaran entre esos días, sino, tendríamos que intentarlo de nuevo.

Seguí mirando mi cuerpo, con el vestido y las otras prendas en una silla que estaba cerca y se reflejaba en este.

Pero no era lo único que pude ver a través del espejo, sino que también a él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta en uno de sus brazos y mirándome con ojos dolidos, me culpe por examinarme tanto, pero quería encontrar que era lo que a Jacob le atemorizaba tanto como para no querer tocarme nunca más.

—¿Tan mal te dejé? —preguntó sin mover más que los labios bajo el marco de la puerta.

Sus brazos estaban tensos y su cara era algo impaciente además de dolida, entendí que le estaba provocado estando así. Me giré y lo miré de frente, me acerqué unos pasos a él y subí mi mano a su mejilla para acariciarla, dejando de lado el dolor que me provocaba el mover de mi brazo machucado.

—No, solo estaba viendo que era lo que te molestaba tanto en mí como para que no quieras volver a tocarme —respondí mientras me ponía de puntitas de los pies para poder besarle los labios, aún así, se mi hizo casi imposible besarlo, era muy alto y tubo que inclinarse para que yo lo besara por completo.

Aunque no dejó que el beso se llevara mucho más allá de lo que quería y se alejó un paso se mí.

—Tú no tienes nada malo, soy yo el que te ha dañado de forma tan… —tragó en seco— brutal —bajé mi mirada a mis pies, él se acercó en un solo paso y me la elevó para que le mirara esos ojos tan bellos—. Cuando estábamos los dos, pensé que no me podría controlar, me asusté como nunca antes lo he hecho, era como si mí lobo interior quisiese salir y abalanzarse sobre ti, tuviste suerte que tomara esas almohadas y las destrozara ¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando las tomé? —negué.

—Yo solo recuerdo que todo fue perfecto, nada malo paso y me hiciste demasiado feliz. Fue... mágico —concluí con la verdad, porque quería sincerarme con él lo más que podía que supiera que tenía una parte de mi corazón y no la dañara, que lo cuidara.

—¿Mágico? —repitió en una pregunta mientras miraba la ropa sobre la silla, luego volvió su mirada a mí y me plantó un beso pasional.

Pensé que le había ganado y que me haría feliz otra vez.

Con mis manos toque su pecho descubierto, pero cuando él toco mi cintura solté un gemido de dolor ya que tocaba mis heridas abiertas. Lo que lo hizo separarse como si de mi cuerpo emanara fuego que le quemaba la piel.

Se alejó sin decir ninguna palabra.

No dejé que las lágrimas inundaran mis ojos y me viera llorando, para después echarse la culpa de todo, pero esas pequeñas gotas saladas son algo que te escocen los ojos si no las sueltas y yo las contuve hasta que mis propios ojos las sacaron por sus cuentas sin que yo le diera la orden. Ahora tenía que ocultarme de él mientras lloraba no era justo que se echara toda la culpa cuando mi humanes era la culpable de muchas cosas que no se pueden mejorar hasta que al menos me hayan convertido

Cerré las puertas del gran armario y me quedé adentro, tomé el vestido blanco y las otras prenditas, me las puse delicadamente, cada roce de la prenda ardía en mi cuerpo, tal vez eran por las heridas o por que el pecho me dolió de tal forma que se volvió uno físico y no solo emocional.

Cuando terminé de vestirme me puse a llorar y botar las lágrimas en una esquina.

No se cuanto paso, pero después de un rato dejé de llorar y esperé a que mis ojos no estuvieran inyectados en sangre para que Jacob no se diera cuanta que lloré oculta de todo. Me paré de una forma que nada tocaba mis machucones y me vi en el espejo. No había rastro de que alguien anduvo llorando y salí del closet. Al otro lado no vi a nadie, pero un rico olor me indicó donde estaba Jacob, así que retome mi rumbo a la cocina. El olor se hizo más fuerte y mi estomago gruño en necesidad de algo que lo alimentara de una vez por todas.

Sonreí como tonta.

Entré en la cocina y apenas abrí la puerta me encontré con la mirada de Jacob que estaba saliendo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos y mis impulsos querían besar esos labios carnosos que me besaron por toda una noche sin parar.

Me sonrojé.

Jacob sonrió y yo fui feliz de que no estuviera con unos humos de perros.

—Yo... Iba a buscarte para que puedas comer algo, ya que debes tener hambre después de todo lo que paso y lo demás —agregó con un poco de pena pegada al tono de su ronca voz—¿Me perdonarías si te digo que fui un estúpido y poco hombre al hacerte llorar?

Abrí los ojos como platos, yo por un momento estaba segura de haber ocultado bien que estuve llorando a raudales escondida en una parte del closet, pero se me olvidaba que la actuación no es una de mis cualidades, era la misma cosa que cuando estaba mintiendo, nada me salía bien.

Suspiré, resignada.

Iba a preguntar cuando Jacob respondió sin que yo llegara a decir una palabra.

—Te escuché, pero no fui lo suficiente valiente como para ir y ver lo que provoque por mi descuido, lo siento mucho, creo que te apreté la herida demasiado fuerte. Te prometo... te juro que no te tocaré hasta que estés mejor —eso me dolió más, Jake pensaba que yo lloré porque la herida me dolía, pero no fue eso, sino el daño que le hacia al verme sufrir de esa forma, era un maldito circulo vicioso.

—No lloré porque me tocaste la herida, Jacob —expliqué mientras miraba sus ojos dolidos y algo confusos—, lloré porque... Me dolió hacerte sufrir de esta forma que te pasa ahora y me detesto por eso, no quiero dañarte, pero que también que tú no me desees me duele, porque pienso que no me amas y sabes a la perfección que tienen una gran parte de mi corazón y no poder tocarte me arde las manos...

No pude seguir con mi extenso discurso porque los labios de Jacob atraparon los míos en un beso necesario.

Sabía que no quería llevarlo más allá de un beso, solo eso, por lo que sostuve de no pasar mis brazos por esos hombros tan anchos y fuertes que me volvían locas con solo mirarlos. Sus manos en ningún rato me tocaron, solo nos uníamos por nuestras bocas que danzaban felices una contra la otra. Pero era un beso algo indiferente, casi sin sentido y eso dolía. Nos separamos.

—Ahora a comer —dijo Jacob, algo feliz y algo triste.

Solamente fui capas de asentir y comer, cuando probé la comida saboree que estaba demasiado rica, jamás le había encontrado tanto gusto a un plato de comida, pero parece que mi paladar ahora saborea más las cosas. No hablé hasta que hube terminado y perdí por más, cuando acabe mi segundo plato me estiré en la silla algo cansada. Jacob me miraba sonriente

—Wow, imaginé que tendrías mucha hambre después de haber dormido por... —hizo cuantas con sus dedos— dieciocho horas.

—¿Qué? —casi me caigo de la silla cuando escuché aquellas palabras. Si fueron dieciocho horas que dormí y se saca la cuenta entonces quiere decir que en estos momentos tomo junto a Jake mi once.

Si me había mandado una dormida, tal vez lo que pasó con Jacob tuvo algo que ver y para variar sigo teniendo sueño.

Bostecé aún adormilada.

Cuando Jacob terminó lo de comer, escuché como empezó a lavar las cosas y luego como me tomaba en sus fuertes brazos, su contacto cálido contra mi piel fría era reconfortante, aproveché la oportunidad de que pensaba que estaba dormida, me aferré a su cuello y dejé que mi cabeza descansará en su pecho.

Con la música de su corazón, me quedé dormida en sus fuertes brazos.

* * *

_Y ahora algo para los review's que me mandaron. Aunque me dolieron los dedos en esos tiempos._

_Espero que haya mejorado la ortografía (me esmeré en ello realmente)_

_Morenita Black Clearwater: Es un honor para mí que te guste este fic que me esfuerzo por hacerle el final que más bien pueda escribir en mi vida. Esta idea fue la que siempre rondo en mi mente y ahora recién pongo al aire, pues, mi forma de escribir antes era peor que ahora, espero no decepcionarte con el final de este fic._

_aLeeLopeezCullen: Bueno, tengo que contarte algo... he tratado de escribir algo del punto de vista de Edward, pero no puedo, se me hace muy difícil. Lo siento, pero sigo intentando escribir algo que sea de tu gusto, pero por ahora, como tengo muchos capítulos escritos, no creo que sea posible eso, por lo menos hasta el final._

_Liz Lambert: Bueno, gracias por comprender que yo no hago Lemmon de esta pareja, pero te puedo dar el dato de alguien que si los hace, es mi amiga y espero que te guste. Su perfil de Fan Ficition es "Amiga Del Alma" espero que esto sea de tú agrado._

_flexer: Sí, por fin Bella se dejó llevar por el sersi **(sexy) **de Jacob, pero bueno, verás que pasará, solo tienes que esperar un poco más :)_

_edwin: Bueno, trataré de hacer algo más apasionado, trataré, no quiere decir que me salga bien, pero daré todo mi esfuerzo por que así sea y sea de tu agrado. Porque trataré de hacer felices a los lectores de este fic._

_doomsday2012: Sí, entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero bueno, me encanta que leas mi fic. Es bueno saber que alguien que no habla mi mismo idioma lo este leyendo, eso me hace feliz, muy feliz._

_dark angel-loveless: Y quien no quiere un Jake ¡Porque yo sí! De seguro no soy la única que quiere uno. Así que habla de lo que quieres con libertad porque ¿Por qué no poder decir lo que uno opina? En fin de cuentas, a eso se vienen los Reviews._

_Chiris: Bueno, como querías, aquí ahí un nuevo capítulo, y prometo que si me llegan reviews, aunque sean malos, en poco tiempo estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo._

_Bety MOchis D Black: Gracias, que bueno que ames esta historia y te empeñes en poder decírmelo por medio de un Review, eso me hace feliz, pues por lo menos se que tú les mi fic y eso me hace querer escribir más y más._

_Paz: ¡Y aquí nos encontramos! Con el siguiente capítulo, que bueno que te gusta este fic. Porque hacer que a varias personas les guste es algo difícil, créeme, es difícil, pero con el empeño de salir adelante se puede todo._

_Marie A: Bueno, como verás, Jake y Bella ya lo hicieron y verás si el plan de Bella surco efecto en su vientre. Sonríe, la vida siempre trae cosas buenas._

_Xime25: Si, debería de darte penita Edward, el pobre sabe que su esposa en esos momentos esta con otro y eso a nadie le gusta. En fin, aquí dejé otro capítulo para que pueda leer._

_Andyy' Black: Sí, yo tampoco le quiero hacer esto a Jake, pero así va la cosa y el final espero que sea de tu agrado, pues no creo que sea tan feliz como lo esperan. En el final creo que abra que cortar cabezas como la reina roja._


	8. Buscando distracciones

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary: Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**Buscando distracciones**

* * *

Me desperté con la vana esperanza de que Jacob estuviera a mi lado en la cama, pero como cada día desde que paso esa noche maravillosa, la cama estaba vacía, ahora solo se acostaba a mi lado cuando estaba dormida y como fingir no era mi mejor cualidad, nunca lo encontraba por las noches a mi lado, ya me estaba replantando que Jake dormía en otro lado, pero esta era única cama que se encontraba en toda la casa de esa isla. No quería abrir los ojos, el cansancio se hacia muy presente desde que estuve con Jacob cinco días atrás, si hoy no tengo ninguna señal de que algo vive dentro de mí, puede que mañana tenga una oportunidad más para que Jake me toque, aunque creo que su perfecto cuerpo esta muy lejos de mi alcance. Como me repito una montonera de veces durante estos cinco días donde nos volvimos algo más distantes. Lo que ya de por si dolía.

Jacob trataba de buscar distracciones para mí, solamente por la precaución de no perdernos en el cuerpo del otro. Sus besos aún los sentía contra mi boca, deliciosos, calidos, suaves... perfectos.

Como todo él.

Si bien tratar de que salga a caminar no funciona porque la energía que tengo no me alcanza de eso, lo único que podemos hacer es ver tele y películas.

Hoy no sabría que haría para distraerme, tal ves me lleve a cabalgar en un caballo blanco ¿Por que blanco? ¡Ah!, no sé lo que digo, me estoy volviendo loca si seguimos a este ritmo, yo lo necesito, él me necesita, no ahí nada que nos impida estar del uno para el otro, somos como dos piezas de rompecabezas encajando a la perfección, pero no, él tiene que alejarse de mi para no lastimarse, son puras excusas por que ya no me ama.

Ese pensamiento letal me apuñaló el pecho, no era que yo pensara que todo eso es cierto, pero al verlo tan lejano me provoca una escalofrió en la columna que no he sentido en otros casos similares, aunque no han sido muchos todos y cada uno con Edward, donde solo me siento rechazada, pero jamás tan dolida como cuando Jacob me dejaba de lado para hacer otra cosa con el objetivo de alejarse de mí.

Ni siquiera se ha alejado de esta manera de mí, con él todo fluía con especial naturalidad.

No me dejaba sola en la cama, todos los días me despertaba con un beso en la frente, me cantaba mi nana para ayudar a dormirme o me dejaba que su frío de fundiera con mi calor, todo sin problemas, pero con Jacob todo es tan diferente que... me mata.

Lo único que he hecho en esta casa desde hace cinco días, es ver películas como: Alicia in Wonderland, Rápido y furioso uno y dos, Como si hubiera sido ayer… Otra que es toda una saga llamada Crepúsculo que se trata de hombres lobos y vampiros, junto con una chica que se enamoro del vampiro.

¡Que irónico! ¿No? La cosa más rara es que se embarazó de ese vampiro y yo pensaba que no se podía tener hijos con vampiros.

En fin, no he podido hacer nada constructivo en esta casa, ya que el sueño siempre me andaba venciendo, por lo que me recuesto de nuevo en la cama matrimonial. No sé si sigo cansada porque las heridas tratan de mejorarse o por lo que pasó con Jacob fue tan... Intenso.

Suspiré.

Recordar esa noche me subía los ánimos de una sobre manera casi imposible, si bien no podía estar con el de nuevo, ni con sus caricias exquisitas, me reconfortaba con recordar la noche de hace cinco días atrás.

Me di medía vuelta en la cama al notar que no estaba tapada por ninguna manta y como estaba adormilada, no se me ocurrió levantarme, tomarlas y taparme con ellas. Solamente me di media vuelta en la cama... Y eso fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Cuando dejé caer mi cabeza, esta en vez de acomodarse en otra almohada, me relajé en el pecho caliente de Jacob.

Sonreí feliz, él estaba a mi lado después de cinco días sin que me hubiera querido tocar.

Mi felicidad se extendió al sentir su mano acariciándome la espalda por debajo de la tela de mi pijama sin llegar a más, pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca y que me demostrara todo el amor que me tenía con solo sus manos era reconfortante en diferentes maneras, todas buenas y especiales. Me aventuré a pasar mis manos por sus caderas y juntar su cuerpo más con el mío, hasta casi quedar arriba de su maravilloso cuerpo.

Cuando por fin estuve sobre su pecho, dejé que mi mente se inundara de ese olor tan único de él, tan refrescante... Tan hermoso... Tan Jake. Que mi corazón se relajara y mis músculos dejaran de estar tensos, adormilándome por completo. Mi cuerpo tanto como mi mente estaba feliz y relajado. Su mano no dejaba de acariciarme la espalda, algunas veces sacándome pequeños escalofríos y suspiros.

Lo amaba, era oficial.

Pero había razones por la que no podría decírselo.

Uno: amaba con la misma intensidad a mí vampiro Edward.

Dos: estaba casada y este plan solo fue porque mi marido no me podía dar un hijo.

Tres: si me confesaba con él podría que ninguno de los dos se quisiera separar y eso haría más dolorosa la despedida.

Cuatro: es la más importante para mí, no sabía como reaccionaría frente mis palabras.

Se me escapó un suspiro seguido de un temblor aún más grande que los demás cuando su mano acarició con suma delicadeza mi espalda baja. Sus manos eran tan delicadas cuando me tocaban que me daba ganas de... Ni siquiera se como describir ese sentimiento que crece en mí, pero si que es fuerte, al querer lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo con pasión e intensidad.

No sé si Jacob aprendió como Edward a leer los pensamientos o puede que yo sea muy obvia, pero con sus grandes y protectoras manos, me acarició la mejilla, para recorrer toda mi cara y terminar en mi barbilla, la que alzó mi rostro.

Yo solamente cerré los ojos, pensado que solo me quería ver a los ojos y eso para mí era un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre él. Pero en vez de eso, lo único que sentí en como sus labios se encontraban con los míos... En nuestro primer beso desde cinco infiernos de días.

Extasiada de felicidad, le devolví el beso, pensado que olvido todo lo que paso entre nosotros lo había olvidado de una vez por todas, que por fin recorrería mi cuerpo con esas manos expertas, pero que a la vez eran apenas principiantes en esto. Me acomodé mejor en su pecho y mis manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho descubierto, tan perfecto con esos abdominales formados. La subí hasta su cuello, que acaricié con amor y luego a su mejilla la cual ardía en pasión. Lo atraje más a mi cara y luego mi otra mano por si sola tocó su otra mejilla, atrapando su rostro entre mis manos pálidas como la luz de la luna que hace rato se oculto para dar paso al sol de la mañana. Su mano en mi mentón, cedió, para dirigirse a mi vientre y acariciarlo con amor.

Suspiré emocionada y feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando, era mi sueño hecho realidad y me encantaba.

El beso era pasional, amoroso y se nos estaba hiendo de las manos, eso era bueno, por lo menos para mí. Me empecé a desabrochar la camisa que tenía por pijama, pero me costaba un poco por mis dedos temblorosos. Tomé las manos de Jacob y las puse sobre mi camisa, dándole a indicar que quería que me la casara, en esos momentos su cuerpo se puso tenso.

—Deja de sacarte la ropa, Bella —mencionó mientras separaba sus labios de los míos.

Tomó la camiseta y pensé que la abriría él, pero lo único que hizo fue abrochar los botones desabrochados. Lo miré enfurecida y a punto de borrar mil lágrimas que querían resbalar por mis mejillas.

—No lo haremos, ni hoy, ni nunca —sus palabras me dolían, todo fue tan perfecto.

—Por favor... —le supliqué nos las pequeñas gotas de agua salada cayendo por mi rostro— por favor... —su rostro de descompuso para dejar esa mascara sería de lado y dejar a ver una de culpa y dolor, en eso me acordé.

_Mi dolor, su dolor_.

Traté de no llorar al recordar eso, pero era inevitable.

—Por favor... —me tapé la cara con las manos, no lo quería ver ni tampoco que vea mi infelicidad— ¡Por favor!

—Lo siento tanto —me respondió mientras me estrechaba en sus fuertes brazos, pero eso no solucionaba nada, yo era la rechazada y todo lo demás, él a nada le pasaba si me rechazaba, solamente yo era la que quedaba con heridas en el corazón. Eso era injusto, tal vez me lo merecía, pero no lo quería, solo que me haga suya otra vez, que me ame como lo hizo aquella magnifica noche que aun no se borra de mi mente— Perdóname.

—No —fui lo más fría con lo que dije, en respuesta el cuerpo de Jacob se tensó conmigo en sus brazos—, no te perdono, Jake, me estas matando, yo deseo estar contigo y tú me lo niegas, a ti no te pasa nada pero no ves el dolor que me provoca a mí. Me duele en el alma que me rechaces de esa forma y lo sigas haciendo. No te puedo perdonar, no mientras me siga doliendo, aun así, creo que nunca pasará.

—¿Crees que no me duele rechazarte? —menciono después de un silencio que se me hizo interminable, no lo miré, algo me decía que su respuesta me dolería más que mi dolor propio. Me tomó la cabeza para que lo mirara, yo cerré los ojos—. Abre tus ojos Bella y escúchame —me dijo en medio tono de orden.

Yo solamente temblé un poco y le hice caso, miré esos ojos que me volvían loca.

—Me duele, rechazarte me duele. ¿Qué más quisiera yo de poder tocarte? Pero no lo haré, te puede pasar algo por mi culpa y no creo poder soportarlo. Me duele aún más cuando veo que te duele —sonrió irónicamente—. Cuando llegamos, por un momento que yo sería el que te pediría todos los días esto y no tú... No sé como pude soportar tanto sin besarte, lo siento si te ilusioné, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Exactamente como pensé que pasaría, sus palabras me colaron hasta el _alma_ y la machacaron de mis formas posibles.

Temblé por milésima vez en el día.

Su dolor era mi dolor y viceversa.

Ahora me vengo dando cuenta que todo era mi culpa, yo me comportaba como una niña que no le querían dar un dulce. Me culpé por todo lo que cause desde que estuvimos juntos, pero era casi imposible resistirse a un cuerpo como el de mi lobo.

—No me enojé contigo, de eso nunca, estoy enojada conmigo por ser una tonta. Lo siento por lastimarte, pero entiende que... —pause mi frase, realmente me dolía hablar— yo... —estuve a punto de decir esas palabras tan criticas para mí.

Me callé de golpe, Jacob lo notó y su mirada sobre la mía se intensificó al acto.

Me sonrojé como un tomate.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó pícaramente con un hilo de voz.

Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, me estaba tentando a que de mi boca saldrán esas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar o tal vez, solo tal vez, esperaba que le digiera otra cosa que no sea esa. Bueno, cual sea la cosa no se lo diría, no nos lastimarías más de lo que ya he hecho y eso es suficiente, no me tentara a cosas que no quiero decir y no ¡_Tratare_! de no acercarme a ese cuerpo tan dotado de bienes.

—Jacob... No nos hagas esto —mi voz era rasposa y lastimera.

Jacob suspiró y me quitó de encima de él. Lo había lastimado, de nuevo, soy una maldita.

—Jacob —se volteó y me miró con esos ojos suplicantes.

Me levanté de la cama y lo besé, eso era lo que necesitábamos, un beso, a pesar de que ya no encontramos dado uno, era una necesidad imperiosa no estar lejos del otro. Nuestros ojos y cuerpo pedían contacto, lo único que les podíamos dar era un beso, que aunque sea pequeño, me tocaba el alma y yo creo que también la suya.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró antes de ir contra mis labios, su aliento golpeó contra mi cara, era delicioso, todo él era perfecto.

Me hubiera gustado responderle, pero en vez de palabras le seguí besando. Noté algo que hubiera sido más preferible para mi corazón que no se diera cuenta, cuando me devolvió el beso, no probé sus labios como me acostumbre a hacer, era un beso vació, sin nada que dar.

Me contuve de volver a llorar.

Se acercó a mi oído.

—¿Qué sientes tú por mí? ¿Es solo deseo o algo más?

—No quiero hacerte más daño del que ya nos he hecho —le respondí un poco inquieta por nuestro acercamiento, las ansias de besarlo me carcomían, pero ver como su rostro se llenaba de dolor al ver mi respuesta me quitó todas las ansias, cambiándolas con mi parte protectora que deseaba abrazarlo. Y lo hice, Jacob me devolvió el abrazo en un segundo y luego se separo de mí, dejándome con el frío.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé una toalla blanca y me metí en el baño, lo que en estos momentos necesitaba y relajaría la tensión de mis músculos y corazón, pero por sobre todas las cosas, de mi alma devastada por el hombre que amaba con el alma y que en estos momentos me estaba dando un hijo o hija, por lo que he soñado estos últimos días, creo que será mujer.

Suspiré feliz, si fuera mujer espero que se parezca a su padre. Pero la chica de mis sueños solo tiene los ojos de Jacob, el pelo es castaño claro y su piel es tostada. Es tan linda, que no lo puedo creer que pudiera haber mejor perfección que esa. En eso sueños, había algo de pesadilla, ella me preguntaba quien era su padre donde yo de decía:

_"Tu padre es Edward mi cariño ¿Qué pregunta es esa?_" a lo que ella negaba.

Mi corazón se aceleraba como nunca antes.

"_Edward no es mi padre"_ respondía ella mientras se acercaba al bosque _"¿Por qué soy tan rara?"_ y lloraba como si todo se le hubiera desmoronado. Yo estaba pésimamente mal por ocultarle todo a mi bebé. Me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

_"Tú padre es Edward"_ le repetía "_Y tú no eres rara, eres la chica más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida"_ le escondía un pelo rebelde detrás de su oreja, pero ella se alejaba en el acto.

_"¡Mientes!"_ gritaba con los ojos llorosos.

No sabía que hacer en esos momento, no quería decirle que era lo que en verdad paso esa noche que aún no se me borraba de la mente.

"_Edward no es mi padre ¡Somos diferentes en todo!"_ se alejaba unos pasos y chocaba contra un árbol de espaldas _"Él tiene los ojos dorados, yo negros como perlas, mi pelo es castaño claro, el de él es cobre, mi piel no es pálida a pesar que los dos la tienen bien clara_" as gotas saladas resbalaban por sus ojos sin cansancio.

Me dolía todo esto.

_"Me encanta reparar cosas cuando a ti te gusta leer y a él tocar piano, algunas veces su olor me desagrada. No tengo dientes de vampiro, solo una dentadura blanca de humano y cuando me enojo..."_ No, eso no podía ser posible, ella no era eso que tanto temí que sea _"Me tiemblan las manos y siento como si algo dentro de mi quisiera explotar"_

Se convertía a un lobo y luego yo despertaba.

Me resignaba a que eso pasara de verdad, pero era imposible, si su padre de sangre sería Jacob, no le podía ocultar nada. Eso era lo único que fallaba en todo esto, los problemas a futuro eran lo peor y a lo que más se debería temer. Todo cambia en un segundo de nuestra vida, como un gramo de azúcar cambia toda la porción con solo ponerlo en la pesa. Dejé que alguna caliente resbalara por mi piel congelada por el frío de la mañana. Era refrescante sentir ese calor semejante al de mi hombre lobo, pero ni tanto, nadie se asemejaba al calor que proporcionaba Jacob, eso era único y especial... como todo él. ¡Rayos! Lo estoy amando más de lo debido y se supone que eso no estaba en mis planes, no debo enamorarme de Jacob.

Terminé de ducharme y fui a buscar unas nuevas prendas para ponerme el día de hoy, no usaría vestidos, prefiero los vaqueros. Me demoré muchas horas en encontrar lo que necesitaba, que estaban en las últimas prendas, casi escondidos de todo lo demás.

Esta Alice nunca cambiará en verdad, sabía que yo elegiría los vaqueros y los cambió.

Sonreí y una carcajada se escapó de mis labios.

Salí del armario y me fui a preparar algo de comer, aunque las fuerzas me flaquearon un poco en la entrada de la cocina. Yo creía que encontraría a Jacob cocinando algo delicioso, pero no, la cocina estaba vacía sin ese olor tan peculiar que tenía todas las mañanas al despertarme.

Me asusté por un maldito minuto ¿Y si Jacob me dejó sola? ¿Y si me odia por quedarme callada?

Pero al segundo siguiente de haber pensado eso, una mano me tocó el hombro. Me volteé y lo vi, con esa sonrisa arrebatadora se temblores y suspiros. Me tapó los ojos y yo trate de sacármelos, él no me dejó por más que lo intentara.

—Camina —me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí al sentir su aliento chocando mi hombro, eso me recordó muchas cosas. Su risa me sacó de mis cavilaciones y empecé a caminar a paso lento, ya que era torpe y en cualquier momento tropezaría con mis torpes pies. O lo que sea que tengo al fin de mis piernas.

—Ya llegamos —me destapó los ojos, la vista que tenía era realmente…

Esplendida.

* * *

_Genial, espero que les guste. _


	9. Cumpliendo deseos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary: Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**Cumpliendo deseos**

* * *

Las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas para dejar la estancia de la sala a oscuras, pero no estaba negro, unas velas encima del mantel rojo de la mesa iluminaban un poco la estancia de la comida y otras dos donde se supone que estaban los sillones, solo se encontraban las velas.

La comida era algo de vegetal junto a un poco de carne, no le conocía el nombre, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

La música de fondo resonaba en mis oídos, un hermoso, pero pequeño ramo de rosas rojas estaba en una esquina de la mesa con una tarjeta que leería más tarde.

Jacob me tomó de una mano.

Miré mi atuendo que no era nada bueno para la ocasión, pero miré el de Jake. Llevaba unos vaqueros y su camiseta negra de mangas cortas, por lo que estuve feliz con mi atuendo. Nos sentamos en la mesa, no decíamos todo, por que las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, la conexión que teníamos era única y especial.

Pero igual tenía que decir algo para, así de alguna forma, agradecerle indirectamente el esfuerzo.

—Es hermoso —enfaticé admirando todo lo que había hecho... Para mí... solamente para mí.

—Sé... que ha sido duro todo esto por lo que hemos estado pasando, por eso, por tu paciencia al tenerme contigo, quise hacerte esta pequeña sorpresa, se que no es mucho, pero en eso de los detalles no soy bueno —dijo mientras me besaba en el cuello delicadamente—. Vamos a sentarnos —corrió un poco la silla, me senté y él la acercó a la mesa, luego se sentó en frente.

—Todo es esplendido... No debiste de porque preocuparte...

Me interrumpió.

—Quiero hacerlo —mientras me servía un poco de vino. Bebí un sorbo... Era delicioso... Todo era perfecto.

—Gracias

—No tienes por que agradecerlo.

No hablamos más por un buen rato. El silencio no fue incomodo como por un momento pensé que sería.

La comida estuvo esplendida, nunca probé una carne más deliciosa en mi vida, y… Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Jacob se ganó puntos de ser mayor con respecto al juego de las edades con esto, por su maestría en la comida, no me imagino como fue que aprendió a cocinar, después le preguntaré, por ahora solo tengo que disfrutar nuestro momento el cual daba por escrito que no se volvería a repetir. Ninguno de los dos habló o emitió sonido mientras comíamos esa cosa tan deliciosa para mi paladar. Me serví doble ración. Jacob cuatro, pero aun así no lo estuve que esperar para que terminara.

Jacob se levantó de su asiento y puso el volumen de la música más alto, se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano.

—Jake... No.

—Vamos Bella... Únicamente por esta noche, no te pediré nada más. Simplemente tú y yo, esta noche, sin compañía. No creo que vayamos a tener otra oportunidad como esta ¿Puedo?

Me iba a negar cuando me levantó y nos puso a bailar al ritmo de la música que resonaba con suavidad por toda la estancia de la casa a pesar de que esta era grande. Esta era nuestra luna de miel, donde era feliz a su lado y disfrutaría cuanto tiempo era posible... Todo el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos... Porque lo amaba, él era mi lobo, mi sol, el hombre que ocupaba la mitad de mi corazón y jamás dejaría de serlo... Mi amor, quería decirle cuanto era para mí, pero mis palabras eran vanas en comparación con las suyas y sentía como si no lo amara suficiente, ya que eran tan pobres.

—Disfruta... —susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí por su aliento en mi hombro.

—He estado disfrutando desde que te conocí —dije.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron hasta tomar la tonalidad de un tomate fresco. Su risa me hizo feliz, tan feliz como era cuando estaba a su lado.

—Te amo.

No respondí.

Solamente fui capaz de poner mi cabeza en su pecho.

La música era hermosa, llamada _Tiempo de Vals_:

_Tiempo de vals_

_Es el tiempo hacia atrás_

_Y hacer lo de simple es volver a empezar_

_El mundo se para_

_Y te observa girar_

Sus manos en mi cintura era una sensación bastante placentera y mi cabeza en su pecho escuchaba como su corazón se aceleraba en ciertos tiempos y algunas veces se aceleraba de tal forma que me hacía reír.

El ritmo de nuestro pasos eran lentos mientras girábamos para cualquier lado, yo no sabía si íbamos a la derecha o para la izquierda, tampoco me importaba, lo único que tenía toda mi concentración era Jacob, con sus manos en mi cintura y las mías en su cuello.

La sensación de calor me relajaba.

Subí mi cabeza y me encontré con ese mar negro que siempre sacaba mi mejor lado de solo mirarlos, lo que me hacían olvidar cuando me miraban con intensidad. Lo amaba al igual que a Edward, no lo negaré y tampoco que amarlo sea una sensación de lo más mágica.

Me acerqué más a su rostro, él vio mis intenciones y se agachó un poco para quedar a mi baja altura.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, sin prisa, con una suavidad que no creía existente y un amor que te llenaba de ternura. Su mano en mi cintura, se fue a mi cuello, delicadamente me juntó sus labios más a los míos, no era un beso feroz o de necesidad, solo uno suave, con movimientos pausados y sin querer llegar más allá. Cada roce de su boca con la mía se quedó guardado en mi cabeza, como un tesoro preciado con un valor único.

_Es tiempo para amar_

_Tiempo de vals_

_Tiempo para sentir_

_Que decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír_

_El silencio que rompe en el aire un violín_

_Es tiempo de vivir_

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

Nuestras bocas seguían juntas en ese beso sin fin, era el mejor que me habían dado en toda mi vida que tengo, era tan especial, tan suave, tan delicado y delicioso.

Pero como cada cosa que empieza tiene que acabar…

Sus labios carnosos se apartaron de los míos y me miró a los ojos, brillaban como nunca antes lo hicieron. Su sonrisa arregló todos estos días que estuvimos separados.

Quería decirle cuanto lo amaba pero nada salía de mi boca, el sueño me vencía y la música seguía tocando.

_1, 2,3, sin parar de bailar_

_Has que este tiempo de vals_

_1, 2, 3, no termine jamás_

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero sabía que la música seguía tocando, la escuchaba en mis oídos.

Los fuertes brazos de Jacob ahora me sostenían para levarme a la cama.

No quería que ese momento prefecto se acabara, por lo que cuando me empezaba ha recostar, me aferré a su cuello cuando en la radio empezaban a dar _My love_.

—Quédate —supliqué mientras el sueño me venció hasta que por fin todo se hizo negro. No supe si Jacob se acostó a mi lado o me dejó, pero mañana preguntaría todas esas cosas... Si es que no se me olvidaba.

_—Te amo, mi Bella —dijo Jacob mientras sus manos pasaban acariciándome la espalda y vientre. _

_Estaba dichosa, por fin se había dejado vencer, lo amaría como esa noche que no puedo quitar de mi mente, por más que pasaran los días no me olvidaba de sus carisias ni sus besos que te hacían simplemente suspirar._

_Era todo tan especial. _

_Sus manos en mi camisa, la desabrochaban, lento. Me estaba torturando._

—_Jacob _—_susurré al ver que no desabrochaba el último botón. _

_Me tenía desesperada._

_Él sonrió con esa sonrisa que era sola mía y la desabrochó._

_Me lancé contra sus labios y lo besé con frenesí, mientras sus grandes manos me sacaban la camisa y me dejaba para él. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y yo opté por sacarle esa camisa que tanto me estorbaba._

La música _Claire de lune_, me despertó.

Bueno, en verdad era Jacob que me sacudía, preocupado.

No miré por un par de segundos y luego me puse a llorar.

_Solo fue un sueño. Solo fue un sueño_…

Me lo repetía una y otra vez, me dolía que solamente haya sido tan perfecto y no fuera de verdad. Yo quería volver a dormirme y soñar con su continuación, era tan perfecto.

—Fue un sueño —se escapó de mis labios.

Me tapé con la almohada mientras Jacob me preguntaba que era lo que me pasaba, pero yo no podía... No podía responderle, porque si le contaba lo perfecto que fue mi sueño me rompería de mil formas. Ahora me vengo dando cuenta de cuanto lo amo y tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de eso, pero yo lo quiero tener para mí. Mis moretones estaban sanando y los de mis piernas ya no existían, algunos de mis brazos eran rosados y los de mi cuerpo eran morados

¿Por qué no me hacia el amor de nuevo? Deseaba que me amase.

—¡Solo fue un sueño!

—No llores Bella, solo fue una pesadilla —me abrazó y pude sentir su pecho en mi espalda, quería tocarlo, aunque sea por última vez, quería que fuera mío y que ninguna chica lo toque, que sea en alma y cuerpo mío, como yo en cierta parte lo soy de él.

Que sus grandes manos me toquen y me hagan ser la mujer más amada en toda la tierra.

—No, no fue una pesadilla. Fue un perfecto sueño del que desperté —casi grito bajo la almohada, me la quité de la cabeza, él no tenía la culpa de que yo tuviera ese sueño.

—Pero estabas gritando —repuso a algo confundido.

Me sonrojé notoriamente, ya sabía de donde venían esos gritos. No puede ser que los haya escuchado, pero eso no importaba nada de eso por ahora.

—¿Qué soñaste?

No le respondí en palabras, solo me abalancé sobre él y lo besé en la boca. Mis manos, algo agitadas y temblorosas por el miedo a que me rechazara.

—Bella... No.

—Jacob, por favor -—dije con las lágrimas cayendo incontrolables por mis ojos.

Trataba de besarlo pero el no me dejaba.

—Jacob no de dejes así. Te amo, por favor no me niegues, Te amo como nunca pensé que lo haría y por ahora no me quiero alejar de ti. Te amo, por favor, quiero que me toques, quiero revivir esa noche —dije entre lágrimas, mi voz estaba rota y no la podía arreglar.

Jacob no respondió.

Como perdí la batalla, cerré los ojos mientras las gotas saladas resbalaban más rápido por mis mejillas sin control. Ahora si que lo perdí todo, esta noche perfecta se había vuelto en una de rechazo, un dolor insoportable se adueño de mi pecho, pero sobre todo, de mi alma, la cual necesitaba contacto urgente, contacto cálido, un contacto de amor... Del que en estos momentos solo Jacob podía ofrecerme, pero él no me amaba, solo no quería que Edward me convirtiera, nunca fui yo la del problema, solo el poder de que una lucha entre especies no se tomara a cabo.

... El hilo de mis pensamientos se fundió en el aire...

De un rato para otro los labios de Jacob estaban sobre los míos, besándome.

Sonreí demasiado feliz como para pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos en mi cintura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, antes de que se arrepintiera, le saqué la camisa por la cabeza. Él solo se dejo. Mis manos vagaron sin rumbo por ese pecho cálido, mientras al mismo tiempo, sus manos grandes, me quitaban las polera que traía puesta.

Todo esto con la música de _Claire de lune_ terminando.

Su boca bajo hacia mi cuello y dejó calientes besos en toda su estancia. Jalé de su pelo azabache para que su boca volviera a la mía, pero no me dejó, siguió besando mi cuello y luego mi hombro, sin ir más allá, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda y las mías su tonificado pecho, pasando por sus brazos.

La música inundaba mis oídos mientras hacíamos todas esas cosas.

Era feliz, soy feliz.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	10. Sítomas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

* * *

**Síntomas**

* * *

El singular cantar de los pájaros que se posaban en la ventana, mientras los rayos de sol eran más fuertes que lo normal, el viento soplando refrescante, hasta las ramas al moverse contra este se escuchaban en la habitación, todo era tan perfecto y relajante, pero sobre todo… Estar descansando sobre el pecho de Jacob.

Que está tan cálido como siempre.

No quiero que supiera que he despertado… Sé que está enojado conmigo por tentarlo de esa forma ayer, pero no puedo evitar ser más feliz que eso por haberlo intentado. Estoy quieta mientras su pecho sube y baja en su respirar, escuchar su corazón tranquilos me alegra la vida.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, sonrío, soy la mujer más feliz, por cinco días pensé que no lo lograría, pero parece que solamente era cosa de decir las palabras que le dije ayer, de las cuales no me acuerdo cuales eran.

No existía el dolor, tampoco sabía si me había hecho más daño, pero si me di cuenta que estaba rodeada de más plumas y unos pedazos de astillas se encontraban en mis brazos.

Sin embargo no me movía, quería disfrutar más de este mágico momento sobre su pecho. Con los latidos de su corazón, que van al mismo ritmo que los míos.

Tampoco le tomaré en cuenta si tengo nuevas contusiones.

Sus manos no me acariciaban la espada.

Mala señal.

No deseaba otra discusión con él, no me gustaba cuando nos peleábamos, pero ayer no supe que fue lo que me pasó, por qué me puse a llorar de esa forma y a desearlo tan fuerte, tanto que las lágrimas se hicieron presente para que de una vez por todas me hiciera suya por una vez más y no por última vez.

Bostecé y estiré mi cuerpo, para que pensara que todavía dormía.

Termine por pasar mis brazos por ambos costados de su cintura, era lo que necesitaba, él.

Era reconfortante tenerlo tan cerca, pero doloroso tenerlo a la vez tan lejos. No deseaba que me odiara, pero si seguía pensando que cada vez que me tocaba me dañaba, se estaba equivocando.

No existía mejor forma que despertar por las mañanas que estas, aunque en unos segundos las cosas podían empeorar, para mí todo era perfecto. Lo adoraba, aunque esta fuera la última vez que estuviera así antes de que nos separásemos.

No me di cuenta que sentía mi espalda algo mojada, pero me percate que no me importaba.

—No tienes que fingir, Bella, se que estas despierta —enfatizó Jacob con voz fría.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? Bueno, no debería de dramatizar tanto, pero quería disfrutar de este momento o por lo menos estar unos momentos más en paz. Era lo único que pedía y estaba segura de que si hubiera sido Edward, a pesar de que no podía leerme la mente, hubiera adivinado que no deseaba nada más que relajarme. Para mi mala suerte con quien estaba no era mi esposo.

—Bella —su voz era adolorida.

Subí la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos negros. Me acerqué para besarlo pero él me detuvo.

—No más.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté—, ¿Por qué temes lastimarme? Jacob, me siento muy feliz de que pasara de nuevo y que yo entienda nada malo pasa si lo vez de esa forma —no me gustaba la actitud que tomaba después de hacerme el amor—. Yo decidí que esto pasara y no me arrepiento, no me moriré por estar contigo una noche más.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh! Claro que puedes morirte si estas conmigo ¿Acaso no lo vez? Mira, las almohadas, las despedacé toda y la cama no está en mejores condiciones, las frazadas las rompí y la madera está más que hecha astillas —con que eso eran los pedazos de madera que tenía en mi brazo. Lo miré y lo sacudí para sacarlos todos, hasta que se quedo descubierto dejando ver una nueva colección de moretones negros, ninguno rosa y escasos eran morados—, ¿Ahora lo vez? Soy peligroso para ti, no es buena idea que siga… —se detuvo— Volveremos a Forks.

—¿¡Qué! No, no nos iremos, ¡por lo que más quieras, Jacob! estoy bien, estoy viva no sé por qué te dices que me puedes matar… Sigo aquí, simplemente tengo unos cuantos moretones que se sanaran con el tiempo —contesté furiosa.

Tenía que parar. No deseaba más heridas de las que ya podía soportar.

Bien, en mi interior seguía feliz, pero no quería que él lo notara. La sonrisa al saber que lo tenía debajo de mí quería salir, pero por más que intentara, algo parecido a una mueca me salía por retenerla tanto.

—¿Te fijaste cómo está la cama?

Miré la cama, nunca pensé presenciar semejante cosa. Las orillas de la cama ya no estaban alguno hoyos profundos se encontraban en el lado donde se supone que debo dormir, pedazos de mantas y sabanas se extendían por esta como simples telas, pero nunca pensé que entre las sabanas se encontraran rastros de... Sangre. Me asusté. Miré a Jacob y busqué un lugar donde pudiera estar herido… Nada encontré. Lo miré confundida.

—¿Estás herido? —pregunté con abundante agonía en el tono de mi voz.

Le acaricié su rostro, que paso de ser frío a una mueca de dolor y arrepentimiento. Si él no era el que estaba latinado ¿Entonces quién? No creo que esa sangre haya salido de la nada misma, por que eso es imposible.

Jake negó.

—¿De dónde proviene la sangre? —No respondió—, ¿Jacob?

Ya no me miraba, sus ojos negros estaban tratando de esquivar los míos y eso me dolía, quería que me mirase y me digiera de donde salió esa sangre. Tomé su cara para girarla, pero no se inmutó, sus ojos seguían mirando para otro lado. Dolor, eso era lo único que había en mi corazón al ver como Jacob me esquivaba.

De sus ojos empezaron lágrimas, eso me desgarro el alma. Lo abrasé y sus manos las puse en mi espalda, pero cuando las estaba a punto de tocar, las apartó como si se quemara con fuego.

—Yo... Lo siento Bella, cuando ya nada me quedaba no me pude resistir a tocarte. Te dañé, te hice mucho daño —escondió su cara en sus manos y vi como trataba de arañársela él mismo.

Las tomé y las alejé de su cara, no se dañaría de esa forma mientras yo estuviera aquí

—Será mejor que te vea un doctor —mencionó más tranquilo cuando sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y sus ojos se cerraron bien fuerte.

—Mírame —ordené.

Él me hizo caso y abrió sus pestañas, dejándome esos ojos que me enamoraban.

—No necesito a ningún doctor, ni a alguien que me revise, estoy bien, de eso seguro, pero no puedo estarlo si te lastimas en todo momento de esa forma. No es tu culpa si no te puedes controlar, es solo que te tienes que acordar que tienes un animal interior que no te deja tranquilo ¿Algo más claro que eso?

No habló, sus manos se fueron a mi espalda.

Me estremecí ante su contacto cálido.

Su mano fue bajando delicadamente, apenas rozando sus yemas contra mi piel, hasta que llegó al hueco que había en mi espalda baja, donde estaba un poco mojada.

_Me pregunto que me mojó._

Donde se detuvo por un tiempo en ese lugar. Acto seguido, sacó su mano y capté el olor de la sangre.

—Esto es a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que te pude de haber matado si no me hubiera aferrado a la almohada —Me mostró su mano.

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver que estaba bañaba en sangre. Mi sangre, eso era lo que se encontraba en las sabanas y el líquido que mojaba mi espalda baja, pero no era para tanto, se me pasaría con el tiempo y todo estaría mejor.

—Enterré mis uñas en tu cintura.

—Oh —Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no sabía como hacerle entrar en razón de que no era tan importante. Me hinqué de hombros y todos los moretones me dolieron, pero dejé de lado el dolor—. Se sanara con el tiempo.

Jake empezaba a reclamar

—no hables. Estoy feliz. ¿Podrías dejarme ser feliz?

Lo pensó por un rato y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Me levanté de la cama, dejando el calor de su pecho, pero al hacer ese movimiento, el líquido rojo de mi espalda calló al piso, derramándome por mis piernas y dándome un escalofrió notorio. Miré la sangre en el piso y en mis piernas. Levanté la mirada a Jacob quien solo fijaba sus ojos en la sangre que seguía escurriéndose por el piso, de forma que dejó un charco. Me puse en frente del charco de sangre para que no se siguiera torturándolo. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que un mal en mi estomago me mareó y me devolvió todo el estomago, era como si un ácido se encontrara en su interior. Salí corriendo al baño lo más rápido que mis no ágiles pies podían llevarme. Abrí la tapa de W.C. y dejé que todo lo que comí en la cena de ayer se devolviera. El sabor era asqueroso, pasando por mi boca y quemándome en el proceso.

_Asco, simplemente asqueroso._

Los mareos eran presentes, me asusté.

Jacob entró a ayudarme para sostenerme el pelo, su rostro desfigurado en dolor, comprendía que esto podía ser por que me apretó muy fuerte, o por que en verdad estaba esperando un hijo de él, prefería la segunda opción, era mejor y más segura. La segunda solo haría que Jacob se arrepintiera aun más de lo que pasaba.

Me acarició la espalda cuando dejé de sacar ese líquido.

Lo miré a la cara, de igual forma me di cuenta que traía sus vaqueros color café puestos. Algo cohibida, me tapé con mis manos un poco mi cuerpo expuesto. Él no dijo nada, podría ver como el dolor era lo que lo tenía segado a todas las cosas que pasaban.

Me lavé los dientes y lo miré.

Con una sonrisa para que se relajara un rato.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó preocupado.

—Mejor.

—Lo siento.

—No hay nada que perdonar —respondí segura de los que decían mis palabras.

Pero él no estaba seguro de nada, nada lo convencería de lo contrario.

Me tapé un poco más con mis manos. Jacob, lo notó, me miró y me sonrió pícaramente. Solamente le atiné a sonrojarme aún más de lo que ya estaba. No se de donde, pero se que las tenía, él sacó prendas para vestirme, cuando las iba a tomar las saco de mis vista.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, él solo me miró algo serio. Luego giró mi cuerpo y miró la herida desangrada de mi espalda. Un gruñido de odio salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Anda… Y acuéstate… —mi corazón se acelero al escuchar esas palabras— En la cama —lo miré sorprendida.

—Jacob —se notaba la felicidad de mi voz.

—No te hagas ilusiones Bella, solo quiero curar lo que he provocado —respondió frío.

Mi corazón dejó de ilusionarse

—En poco tiempo estarás sanada. Te lo prometo.

—¿Por qué dices las cosas como si te odiara?

—Deberías de odiarme.

—Pero no lo hago. Te amo… —sus manos que recorrían con suavidad la herida de mis espalda se tensaron— No te puedo odiar de esa forma si cada vez que me tocas siento como si mi corazón fuera a explotar… Te amo.

—Yo más —respondió mientras alejaba sus manos de mí.

El vacío en mi pecho se hizo presente, no era bueno decirle en estos momentos cuanto lo amaba en verdad, pero por lo menos, aunque no se lo haya dicho muchas veces, sabía que una parte de mi corazón le pertenecía.

Me alejé de él y caminé hacia la cama, me acosté en ella de modo que mi espalda estaba siendo congelada por el frío del viento que entraba en la pieza.

Jacob salió con un algodón en mano y en la otra una poco de agua oxigenada.

Me tensé, una vez esa cosa me dolió y no quería recordar el dolor de nuevo, pero sería fuerte, para no ver como Jacob se hacía daño a si mismo con las heridas que se provocaban en mi cuerpo, eran heridas de amor, nada más que eso.

Empezó a pasar el algodón mojado por mi espalda.

Reprimí un gemido de dolor, y me quedé quieta.

—Gracias —susurré una vez que hubo terminado su trabajo y yo estaba recostada en la cama, cubierta con sabanas blancas, o lo bueno que quedaba de ellas, la cama ya no se podría usar, o por lo menos mi lado, eso quería decir dos cosas, Jacob ya no acostaría junto a mí, o, mejor, los dos dormiríamos muy apegados.

Por mí fuera la segunda opción y poder todo el tiempo junto a su cuerpo.

—No tienes por que agradecer que te esté matando y, tal vez le haga daño a tu bebé —me hubiera gustado que le digiera _nuestro_ pero no, no era posible, no le quería dar ilusiones falsas, pero que podrían ser ciertas, si no fuera por que Edward seguía en mi corazón, con su sonrisa torcida y perfecta, con su frío que congelaba todos mis sentidos y que querían más y más de su cuerpo.

—No sigas —dije y desafié, claramente enojada—. Si dejé que me tocaras, era por que quería esto, no me importaba, no se como fue que sucedió y quiero saber que fue lo que hice para que me hicieras el amor de nuevo. Dime Jake, quiero saber.

—Dijiste que me amabas —respondió él con un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos miraban para afuera de la casa, a través de la puerta abierta de par en par que dejaba entrar el frío, el cual solo sería opaco con el calor corporal de Jake.

Me lo quedé mirando con sorpresa.

—Te amo —confesé.

Él cerró los parpados.

—No funciona. Las cosas no funcionan de la misma manera dos veces Isabella.

—Pero me gustaría que fuese así.

Al parecer eso lo hizo explotar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Solo quiero que seas feliz, que tengas todo lo que siempre has querido, pero tú siempre haces que las cosas sean difíciles. Me dices que me amas… Trato de creérmelo, pero no puedo, se que sigue pensando en tu querido sanguijuela, que no dejas de pensar en él. Y… yo ya no puedo seguir así, lo siento Bella, pero esto ya no puede ser. Ni tu ni yo, no somos una buena pareja, me confundí cuando dije que podremos serlo, pero siempre estuviste para él, para nadie más. Aunque fuéramos humanos no estaríamos juntos, las vida nunca quiso esto, tú nunca lo quisiste y ahora yo tampoco lo quiero, no quiero que sigamos engañándonos…

Sus ojos estaban tristes.

Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar.

—Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para esto, pero fui un estúpido ciego.

—Jake… —traté de acercarme a él, pero se alejó al instante en que mi piel hizo contacto con la suya.

—No, Bella, no me toques —esa fue nada más simple que una orden.


	11. Final desfavorable

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mío porque salió de la máquina que tengo por cabeza._

_Summary: Bella desea tener un bebé. Edward no sabe qué hacer hasta que a le mente se le viene un nombre. Jacob. Ese licántropo que la podría hacer feliz ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá Bella a su bebé? ¿Podrá Jacob olvidarla después de esto?_

* * *

**Fin desfavorable**

* * *

El corazón me latía con fuerza.

Quería llorar, gritar, maldecir, golpear, correr, muchas cosas, todas lejos.

Primero era hacerlo entrar en razón, yo era la culpable del dolor que se asomaba por sus ojos y debería de reponerlo. Mis manos temblaban en miedo a que algo le fuera a pasar, de que luego se arrepintiera de todo aun más y se fuera dejándome sola.

—Jacob…

No pude más, lloré, lloré porque necesitaba desahogarme del dolor que me estaba rompiendo la mitad que era de Jake, esa mitad que ahora se convertía en nada y me dejaba a medio llena, por que el dolor consumió todo lo que quedaba de mí.

El dolor me estaba acabando.

—Jacob… Te amo.

—No, no mientas más Bella, sé que no me amas, lo dices por lastima, y si es así, prefiero que no me digas nada —lo miré a los ojos y vi en ellos, nada, absolutamente nada, eran mas negros de lo normal, se podría decir que no eran humanos como los del hombre que amo, pero aun así, lo amaba con mi alma.

—Te amo —seguí tratando de que entrara en razón.

—¡No! —se tapó los oídos como niño pequeño y cerró sus ojos luego de pestañear varias veces.

No lo pensé ni dos veces para besarlo en los labios.

Jake en cambio no respondió a mi beso, duro como roca, se quedó quieto, sin moverse, sin hacer nada mas que respirar, respirar para poder el aire pasar por sus pulmones.

—Te odio… —dije con voz monótona.

El dolor de mi pecho cambió mis emociones a una de odio puro como el oro sacado de mina entera.

Jacob, me miró, sorprendido.

¿Cómo no? Le digo que lo amo, él solo se limita a no escucharme, y ahora, el dolor, cambió todo por odio, el dolor lo hace más y más fuerte a medida que pasan los segundos

—¡Te odio Jacob Black! —grité, tomé mis ropas y me las puse.

Él solo me miraba sorprendido.

Salí corriendo de la casa, hecha todo un mar de lágrimas. No quería recordar, nada, nada quería hacer, tal vez correr, pero eso no era algo, era nada. Porque nada tenía sentido, ni el hecho de caminar o llorar, solo en mi vientre el fruto del amor que una vez Jacob Black me ofreció y que yo recibí, un amor, que ahora, estaba hecho cenizas en una cajita de cristal, era ahora solamente la que lo amaba.

Como era de esperar, tropecé, tropecé con una piedra y me rasguñé las manos y las piernas.

No me levanté, no pude levantarme, no quise levantarme, el cansancio del dolor no dejaba que las fuerzas sean suficientes para levantarme y seguir corriendo.

Me quedé tendida en la arena mojada mientras más agua me mojaba el cuerpo por completo, pero ese frío no era comparación por el, en que estos momentos sentía mi alma, con la poca llama de fuego ardiente que le quedaba… Me quede ahí, tal vez llorando, tal vez temblando, no lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré.

Mi mente no soportaba el dolor, mi cuerpo menos, mi alma ya no sentía dolor de tanto que le han dado, yo, toda yo era un poso sin fondo de dolor, solo dolor, sin otra emoción más, el amor, se esfumó en el momento que sus palabras me indicaron que no me amaba, el odio era un fuego que se apagó con el frío de mi cuerpo, la pena fue la fuente que se agotó al momentos de soltar tanta que me temblaba el cuerpo, miedo, miedo era lo que algunas veces sentí y no se mostraba muy a menudo, por eso el dolor ocupaba cada espacio y rincón de mi cuerpo, como el agua que me empapaba, más y más, no recordaba que era lo que me trajo aquí luego de un rato, no recordaba nada, solo el dolor… Y dolor.

—Te amo… Jake —fue lo único que dije, y así, sentí como las horas pasaban, lentamente, congelándome los huesos y enfriando mi corazón.

Mis oídos captaron que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos.

No encontré mi voz, no encontraba ni mi cuerpo, ni el sonido desacelerado de mi corazón vulnerable, solo el dolor, nada mas que eso, por que el dolor era poderoso y nunca se acabaría.

De nuevo esa voz ronca, de la cual desconocía el hombre que la usaba, pero sabía que alguien llamaba, yo deseaba hablar con ese hombre y que me sacara de este dolor, ojalá se pueda entre sus brazos, y sentirme segura, por una última vez…

Antes de dejar este mundo de dolor.

El sonido se hizo más fuerte, y luego, entre un grito y otro, la voz se cortó de golpe.

Una exclamación sin palabras salió de su boca y luego sentí como ese mismo hombre me elevaba

¿Cómo sabía que me estaba elevando? Porque donde sus brazos tocaban mi cuerpo el dolor desaparecía.

Luego una tonelada de palabras.

¿Serían disculpas? Al parecer así era, pero no podía tomarlo por cierto, mi mente no funcionaba, como ya dije, nada en mi funcionaba.

Después de tanto dolor, la oscuridad se apodero de mi mente y me sumí en un sueño profundo…

—Bella, por favor, despierta. Bella —la voz ronca seguía diciéndome eso, al despertar, sentí como un dolor proveniente de mi vientre.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, la imagen que se encontraba en frente de mí hacía que mi pecho doliera, no quería que el estuviera, necesitaba a Edward, a mi vampiro, que era el único que combatiría con este frío de mi pecho.

Mi cuerpo estaba débil, toda yo estaba débil, hasta el dolor era menos que el de antes, pero el frío, era vano, no existía el frío, solo el de mi pecho, pero el físico no era real, solo el calor que cubría a mi cuerpo con otro de temperatura increíblemente alta, era un cuerpo mío, era el cuerpo de Jacob.

Pero odiaba tenerlo cerca, él no debería de tocarme, no después de todo lo que me dijo.

El dolor aumentó un poco, pero nada de mucho interés.

—Bella —la voz de él se encontraba totalmente rota, una voz sin vida, hasta se puede decir que era un voz que recién aprendía a hablar.

Pero no era la cálida siempre llena de felicidad, era diferente…Como la mía cuando pensé que Edward moriría por la culpa de pensar que yo estaba muerta… Y al final, era porque no podía vivir sin mi corazón latiendo junto a un montón de corazones.

—Aléjate —alcancé a decir.

—Bella, lo siento.

—Aléjate de mí, Jacob —ordené.

Mi voz era tan débil que apenas se distinguía, hasta podría jurar que no era yo la que hablaba en esos momentos.

—Te… Te odio —mi voz tenia una pizca de veneno, pero el amor seguía presente como una llama que se esconderá, pero jamás desaparecerá.

—Yo… Lo siento…

—Llama a Edward. Me quiero ir.

—Sabía que dirías eso —abrí mis ojos y lo mire sorprendida—. Ya lo he llamado, Bella, nos vamos, no me importa que me quiera matar cuando lleguemos, me lo merezco, te he hecho daño mi pequeña. Hoy mismo nos iremos a Forks, el avión partirá en unos minutos, tus maletas y las mías están listas, solo… Espero que me perdones.

—No pidas cosas imposibles.

Él, asintió, apenado.

En estos momentos no debería sentir pena por él, pero era imposible cuando lo amaba tan intensamente, sin poder quitármelo de la cabeza, sin poder dejar de mirarlo y ver sus facciones por los últimos minutos que me quedaban junto a su cuerpo.

Él y yo tomamos esta decisión, tenia que lograr controlarme y no dejar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, no quería verme vulnerable frente a su mirada, tan hermosa, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo lo llevaría como un recuerdo en mi mente… Y corazón.

Fue hora de irnos, Jake me ayudó y comentó que estuve tres días en coma, me sorprendí, pero que tenía que cuidarme porque estaba enferma y que no debería de pasar tanto frío.

No le respondí, aún lo odiaba por todo lo que pasó, no deseaba verlo a la cara, pero mi amor por él haría que el dolor de mi corazón se extendiera de nuevo al no poder verlo.

Ya dentro de avión, me recosté en su pecho y dormí todo el viaje, en su calor, con el frío de mi cuerpo. Fue mejor que el viaje de ida a Isla Esme, pero no me enojaría más con él, a pesar que aun me quedaba odio por lo que me hizo.

Me desperté en los últimos minutos, en el momento en que el avión aterrizó.

Miré a Jake… Y trate de no derramar una lágrima.

Al bajar noté que era de noche, ya nadie quedaba en los alrededores, solo Jake y yo, además de Edward, a quien, por ahora quería ver con muchas fuerzas.

Iba a correr en su dirección, pero Jacob me detuvo.

Lo miré, confusa por su reacción.

—El chupasangre me ha dejado que hable contigo por unos minutos.

Miré a Edward, quien asintió, luego a Jake, quien me miraba con sumo cariño.

—Escucha… Te amo Bella —mi corazón latió como loco en mi pecho—, lo siento por todo lo que te hice, como dije, yo no te merezco, eres mucho para mí…

—O tú para mí—interrumpí.

Él me calló con sus dedos en mis labios.

—Solo te quería decir que… lo has logrado, Bella, tienes lo que querías, a mi, a tu bebé —acarició mi vientre—, lo tienes todo, solo espero que seas feliz, nunca lo olvides, aunque ya estés casada, te esperaré, sé que es tonto, pero te amo. Jamás, nunca, dejaré de hacerlo.

Lo miré con amor, yo también lo amaba.

Quería decírselo, pero al momento en que pestañé y abrí mis ojos para ver donde estaba su rostro y darle el último beso... El corazón se me paró, en frente de mis ojos ya no se encontraba Jake, solo la oscuridad, y su frío, el frío que dejó en su rápida y dolorosa marcha… Era como si me hubieran arrancado algo con mucha fuerza, y dolía, el dolor era presente de nuevo en mi mente, no se cansaba de hacerme sufrir, disfrutaba con mi dolor el dolor, porque el dolor es algo esencial en nuestras vidas para que notáramos que era lo que necesitábamos… Pero aun así, quería estar con Edward.

Las piernas me flaquearon.

Sentí como caía, me preocupé por mi bebé… El único recuerdo que me quedaba… Pero los fríos brazos de mi esposo me sostuvieron y me volvieron al mundo.

Me paré bien y lo miré. Sus ojos dorados los había extrañado, todo él, pero también extrañaba ahora a otro cuerpo, otros ojos y otras manos, las cuales, a pesar de que odiaba, mi cuerpo las añoraba.

—Vamos Bella —dijo él, notoriamente preocupado por mí—. Mataré a ese chucho ¿Has visto como estás? Toda herida y llena de contusiones.

—No es nada, Edward —era verdad, no era nada comparado con el dolor de mi pecho, de la música que se escuchaba de fondo.

Música. Odiaba la música, me traía muchos recuerdos, buenos, pero recuerdo que no debería de tener.

—Te amo.

—Yo más —esas eran las mismas palabras que él me había dicho.

Temblé

—¿Tienes frío?

Quise responder que sí.

* * *

Luego de un mes, yo no sabia nada de _él_, nadie me contaba sobre _él_, quise ir muchas veces a visitarlo pero los de la manada me decían que no podía, que _él_ pidió que yo jamás volviera a entrar en la reserva, nadie sabia el por que, yo sí.

Pero en fin, me dolía que no quisiera verme, después de todo por lo que pasamos, después de que le dije que lo amaba, y, aun así, nos alejábamos aún más.

La radio estaba prendida.

Me paré del sillón de mi casa y la boté al piso, haciendo que esta, en el acto, se rompiera en el piso en mis pedazos y la música dejara de sonar.

No deseaba escuchar música, no deseaba nada, solo a mi esposo y al bebé que se creaba en mi interior, ya los mareos y excesos de comida se hacían presentes, pero nada se le podía hacer, en verdad, no me importaba, pasaría por todo esto de las enfermedades para poder tenerlo, con fin de que un día lo pueda tener en mis brazos y abrazarlo, teniendo el recuerdo de su padre biológico en mente.

Me volví a sentar en el sillón, subí mis piernas y me abrasé a ella, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba amor, deseaba verlo por una última vez, ya que la propuesta que le hice a Edward después de que viera cuanto era lo que sufría, me alejaría de todo lo que amo, de todo lo que era mi vida, me alejaría de mi hogar, y _él_.

Los Cullen, estaban dispuestos a hacerlo por mi, solo por mi.

Sentí una gélida mano en mi espalda y subí mi mirada para encontrármela con la de Edward, quien, en sus ojos, miraba mi sufrimiento, eso me recordó

… _Mi dolor, su dolor…_

Me aferré a mi pecho, para que no se derrumbara.

Mi esposo, al ver este acto, me abrazó fuerte y susurró en mi oído:

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Tan segura de cómo te amo —respondí.

Edward dejó de abrazarme y me miró a los ojos, le di la imitación de una sonrisa, la cual ya estaba siendo maestra en esto, yo era una maestra ahora para la mentira, me salía con tal fluidez, que yo misma me sorprendía.

Edward se levantó y tomó las últimas cajas que llevaríamos para el largo viaje.

Tome un lápiz y un pedazo de hoja, esperando que un día Jacob pudiera leer lo que escribiría…

Al terminar de escribir, la puse sobre la mesa de mi cocina, el lugar donde siempre se podía divisar todo y, sobre ella, coloqué el dije de lobo que me hizo para la graduación, si quería sacarlo de mi vida, primero, tenia que olvidarlo… Para siempre y por último, convertirme en vampira, lo que terminaría con mi dolor.

—¿Lista? —susurró Edward.

—Lista.

Me tomó de la mano.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí para cuidarte a toda costa, no dejare que nadie te haga daño —me apretó un poco.

Lo miré, con el amor que aún era de él, ósea, la mitad de mi corazón, que aún lo amaba con la misma intensidad.

Sus ojos dorados eran hermosos al brillar de esa manera.

—Lo sé, por eso es que me quedé contigo —respondí.

Él sonrió y yo por inercia una falsa.

—No quiero que luego te arrepientas.

—No lo haré, yo… Yo quiero ser feliz.

—Lo serás.

Deseaba que sus palabras fueran reales, tan reales como él y mi bebé en camino.

* * *

—Hijo ¿Estás aquí? —Preguntó Billy mientras entraba el la cocina.

Yo, como siempre, estaba preparándome algo para comer, por desgracia, mi hambre no era de la mejor, solo un pan con lechuga y mayonesa, el que me zanjé en un par de segundos.

Billy me miró, extrañado, no era muy sorprendente que yo no hablara mucho.

Solo le eché una mirada de: déjame tranquilo.

Y salí de la cocina, en dirección a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y miré hacia la ventana, afuera, el sol no aparecía y las nubes cubrían todo lo que se podría llamar cielo.

Suspiré.

Otro día, más aburrimiento presente.

En estos tiempos, creo que yo no era el mismo, mis ánimos empeoraban y, bueno, mis ansias de verla crecían cada vez más… Como cada lobo necesita a su…

En eso, Billy entró a mi pieza interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Hijo, tengo que contarte algo —lo miré atentamente—, bueno, no creo que sea bueno, no después de lo que paso —Billy sabía de lo mío con Bella— … Pero creo que necesitas saberlo —lo seguí mirando mientras que, entre mis manos, tomaba un libro del instituto de la reserva—… Los Cullen se fueron…

Fue rápido.

Dolió.

El libro se rompió en mis manos al escuchar tales palabras críticas para mi estado, la cosa empeoró.

Lo miré, con los ojos desencajados, mi corazón aumentó su ritmo, pero mi mente se encontraba en peor estado, procesando las palabras, tratando de asimilarlas para entender que era lo que querían decir y una vez entendidas, trato de engañarme y decirme que todo era una farsa y vil mentira.

—Mientes —gruñí.

—Jamás te mentiría con tal cosa —en eso tenia razón, mi padre no le agradaba verme de esa forma.

—No…

El teléfono de la casa sonó.

Mi padre fue a cogerlo, pero al escuchar la voz del otro lado se paralizó por completo, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Me miró preocupado.

¿Acaso algo en mi había que lo asusto?

Luego de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa se dirigió a mí.

—Jacob, tienes a alguien por el teléfono. Yo… iré a pesar con Charlie, vuelvo en unas horas, no me esperes para tomar once, creo que será tarde —se marchó como alma que es perseguida por el diablo para llevárselo al infierno.

Me encaminé hacia el teléfono y murmuré:

—Hola —al otro lado me respondió la voz más hermosa en todas las voces que conozco y de por seguro existen.

Era ella, la mujer de mis sueños y que, por mala suerte, era todo para mí.

—, Jacob —murmuró con su voz tímida… Y… ¿Dolida?

—Bella…

—Yo… Jacob, debes saber que… —sus frases no tuvieron sentido.

—Te quería alejar de mí. Lo sé y lo siento, soy un completo idiota por todo lo que hice.

Era inevitable sentirse culpable, después de todo lo que le hice pasar y, por lo cual, nos tuvimos que devolver, pero ahora sabia cual era la razón por lo que le hice tanto daño al estar a su lado: Yo soy Jacob Black, el más grande tonto.

—No, Jake, no es eso, solo te llamaba porque… quería escuchar tu voz, por última vez —mi corazón dejo de latir.

—¿Qué… qué dices?

—Que no nos veremos nunca mas, Jacob, ya todo esta hecho, no hay vuelta atrás, y yo, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí —empezó a llorar, no quería escucharla llorar, aunque muy raro que parezca, quería que su sufrimiento sea solo mío—, por lo que me diste, y no te lo pagué con la misma moneda, lo siento… —se escuchó otra voz, mas lejana, luego la suya—. Ya, me tengo que ir.

—No —fui capaz de reclamar.

—Te amo.

Colgó, colgó para no poder estar con ella nunca más, colgó, porque si seguíamos con esta tortura nunca acabaríamos, nunca terminaríamos de sufrir y de odiarnos por cosas sin sentido. Colgó, para despedirse de mí.

_Bella, te amo. Bella, quédate a mi lado. Bella, él no importa. Bella, te esperaré por toda la eternidad. Bella, espero que seas feliz. Bella, no me importa nada más que tú. Bella, eres la más hermosa. Bella…_

—… Estoy imprimado de ti —pero nadie escuchó mis palabras.

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba la nada, la nada, al igual que yo.

Nada.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

_La secuela ya está hecha para los que no tienen idea de esto. Así que simplemente dejen review si no son tan flojos como yo._


End file.
